Princess Idol: EDITED
by BEAFSTAKES
Summary: Hindi sa isang bwakanang pagkakamali, at hindi rin sa unang halik, nagsimula ang pagbabago sa buhay ng ating mahal na bibora. EDITED. KaidohOC
1. Prelude

INIHAHANDOG NG

**The Prince of Tennis Fanfictions**

Sa Pakikipagtulungan Ng

**Studio Cabrera**

Ang...

_**Princess Idol**_

**(formerly Kaoru and Kaoru's Circumstances)**

Ni: BEAFSTAKES

**Disclaimer: **Hindi akin ang PoT. At hindi rin ako nang-aangkin ng kanta ng iba. Asa na lang kayo kung marunong akong mag-Nihongo para gumawa ng Japanese song. Wish! Kung meron mang original rito na ngayon n'yo lang nabasa sa buong talambuhay ninyo, yon, akin 'yon. Wala rin kaming relasyon ni Bob Ong.

**Siyanga Pala:** Dahil sa KareKano, Wedding Peach, Macross, Hanna Montana at High School Musical kaya inatake na naman ako ng 'creative juice syndrome'. Kasama ang Wedding Peach dahil sa awitin nilang "Virgin Love" at Macross, inspired by Lynn Minmay (nacka naman!) Alamin n'yo na lang ang dahilan. Iba ang bersyong ito sa original, iniba ko ang kuwento makaraang makapanood ng Zaido at pagtatapos ng Marimar. At muli, ito ay hango sa QTV dub. Me mga isinali akong original characters na maaaring itambal sa ating mga mahal na Seigaku Regulars since ang inyong lingkod ay hindi nagpo-promote ng YAOI sa lahat ng mga likha ko. Plus, ni-rewirte ko, entirely, binigyan ko ng panibagong timpla para swak na. And whatdahel, ME ENGLISH VERSION NA 'TOH! Ito ang aking kauna-unahang love story con MUSICALE fanfic (palakpakan naman d'yan, people!) subalit parating pa lang ang Valentayms Day at parating pa lang ang kaarawan ng Bipura mo (May 11) pero hindi pa rin pahuhuli ang kathang ito. Nga pala—I-EDIT KO ANG BUONG KUWENTO sa kadahilanang sobrang pag-eedit ng ibang chapters at kasalanan kase nina Ondoy at Pepeng kaya ngayon lang ako nagparamdam pagkatapos ng 100 taon—charing. Ewan, gawin na natin toh! GO!

**Prelude:**

**THE PROMISE IN A NECKLACE**

_...Bakit ka umiiyak?_

Hindi maiwasan ng batang lalaki ang kabahan sa ikinikilos ng kanyang kaibigang babae. Sa murang edad na apat na taon, nakakagulat na nauunawaan na niya ang konsepto ng kaba. Bagamat natatakot na niyang malaman ang dahilan, gusto pa rin niyang malaman dahil normal lang sa isang paslit ang maging mausisa sa mga bagay-bagay.

_...Aalis na kami mamaya..._

_...Saan?_

_...Sabi daw ni Daddy...sa Shinjuku daw..._

_...Shinjuku...? Malayo ba 'yun dito...?_

_...Ewan ko... Basta, ang alam ko...hindi na raw kami babalik dito..._

Bahagyang napabalikwas ang batang lalaki. Ano ang ibig sabihin ng sinasabi niyang 'hindi na raw sila babalik'?

_...Pero bakit?_

_...Sa work daw ni Daddy...para raw hindi na raw niya ako pabayaan..._

_...Ibig sabihin...hindi ka na...hindi ka na...babalik...?_

_...Ayokong umalis... Ikaw lang...ang naging friend ko dito..._

Unti-unti na rin niyang nauunawaan. Nararamdaman. Paunti-unti ang sakit na dumampi sa kanyang inosenteng kalooban. Tiyak nauunawaan niyang ayaw niyang mangyari kung anuman ang sinasabi sa kanya ng kanyang kalaro. Ayaw niyang mangyari iyon.

At doon...ayaw na ring magpaawat ang kanyang mga mata.

_...Wag kang umalis... Ayokong maiwan dito...ayoko...ayokong magkahiwalay tayo... Baka kase...kase...kapag malaki na tayo...baka... baka wala na tayong maalala... Ayaw mo ng ganun, di ba...?_

_...Ayoko! Ayoko nu'n! Nakakatakot!_

_...Sabihan mo ang Daddy mo... Pilitin mong 'wag na lang kayong umalis..._

_...Hindi ko kaya... Bad 'yun...bawal sumuway..._

_...Huwag ka nang umalis...!_

Hindi na nga nakayanan ng batang lalaki ang kanyang nararamdaman. Suko na ang kanyang puso. Umiyak na lang siya na parang may nanigaw sa kanya o kaya'y may masakit sa kanya. Sa pagkakataong iyon, sakit sa kalooban ang kanyang nararamdaman. Sa murang edad, malaking dagok na iyon sa kanya.

Kaya para maibsan lang ang maaga nitong pinapasan, tinanggal ng batang babae ang kanyang gintong kuwintas at isinuot ito sa leeg ng batang lalaki.

_...Eto..._

_...H-huh? Kuwintas mo 'to, di ba...?_

_...Hm! Para hindi mo ako makalimutan... Isuot mo 'yan palagi... Para pag nagkita tayo ulit...makikilala pa rin kita..._

_...At kahit na...magkahiwalay tayo...friends pa rin ba tayo?_

_...Oo! Friends pa rin tayo! Friends forever! _

Maya-maya pa'y agad bumalik ang batang lalaki sa kanilang bahay, pinapahintay ang batang babae at meron lang daw itong kukunin. Pagkabalik niya, may hawak na itong kulay-ginto din, pero bilog at bahagyang mas malaki ito sa kanyang mga palad. Agad niya itong ibinigay sa batang babae.

_Ano 'to?_

_Buksan mo..._

Binuksan ng batang babae ang nasabing bilog. Ganoon na lang ang kanyang tuwa lalo na nang tumugtog ito. Isang nakapanghahalina't magaan na tunog ng karilyon ang tumambad sa kanyang mumunting tenga.

_Ang ganda...!_

_Ingatan mo 'yan. Sa Lolo ko kase 'yan..._

_...Sa lolo mo?_

_...Mangako ka. Lagi mo 'yang dalhin. Pag nalulungkot ka, buksan mo lang 'yan. At pag nagkita tayo ulit, ilabas mo lang 'yan..._

_...Hm! Sige! Sumumpa rin tayo sa kuwintas ko!_

Agad inangat ng batang lalaki ang kanyang kanang kamay bilang tanda ng kanyang panunumpa.

_...Sumusumpa ako! Hangga't suot ko ang kuwintas mo, hinding-hindi kita kakalimutan!_

_...Promise?_

_...Promise!_

Maya-maya pa'y may tumawag na sa batang babae. Muli na namang nanligid ang kanyang mga luha, gayumpaman di tulad ng kanina'y magaan na ang loob niya ngayon. Dahil sa bigay sa kanya ng batang lalaki, kalakip din doon ang isang pangakong sinisiguro niyang dadalhin niya sa kanyang puso hanggang sa lumipas ang panahon. Kasabay ng kanyang unti-unting paglayo't pagkaway sa kanyang tanging kaibigan, isang panata ang kanyang huling iniabot...

_...Magkikita rin tayo... Iyon ang promise ko sa 'yo..._

-*00_00*-

(**BEAFSTAKES: **Sowee kung ngayon lang ako nagparamdam... :'( Banas kasi, hanggang ngayon naghahanap pa rin ako ng trabaho, sumakabilang-buhay pa ang computer namin ng wala sa oras... Sorry talaga, people... :'( Anywayz, ENGLISH VERSION is also edited, puwede n'yo 'yong basahin kasama nito or as it is, bahala na kayo. Just read and review after that, kei? Salamat sa pag-unawa! ^_^ )


	2. Stanza 0

**Princess Idol**

**ni: BEAFSTAKES**

(**Ehem: **I don't own PoT—maliban sa ideya't mga karakter. Getch?)

(**Pasakalye: **Matatagalan pa bago ako makapag-upload ng isa pang chapter kase ginagawan ko pa ng English translation. Gayumpaman, sa mga kumagat sa bitag ko tulad nina **sadari **at **firefly888 **(sa English Version), salamat, salamat sa mga reviews! Anyhow, inihaw, eto na, ibibigay ko na ang susunod na kabanata! ^_^)

**Stanza Zero:**

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Kaoru Kaidoh.

Junior.

Class 7.

Seigaku Tennis Club Regular Member.

Isang dakilang...

"BIBORA!"

(Tch, nagulat ako du'n, ah! Palabas lang pala sa TV...)

Pero in fairness, weird man, na-miss ko rin iyon. Ewan. Pero parang hinahanap-hanap ko rin 'yung bansag na 'yun sa 'kin—pero mali ang iniisip n'yo, kahit kelan hindi ko mami-miss ang taong 'yon kahit konti.

Sinasabi ko 'to kase tatlong taon na rin...mula nang magbago ang buhay ko.

Nasa high school na ako ngayon, second year sa Seigaku Tennis Club High School Division. Parang hindi rin ako umalis sa Seigaku—maliban lang sa iba na ang building, iba na ang mga kaklase, iba na ang teacher, at wala na ang mga nakakasawang mukha. Pero hindi lang ako ang nanatili't sumali ulit sa tennis club. Si Arai tsaka 'yung tropa niya, hindi na umalis sa tennis club. Regular si Arai ngayon tsaka 'yung isa, si Ikeda. Yung mga sempai namin...si Sempai Fuji, kasama pa rin namin, kahit na minsan suma-sideline din siya sa Photography Club. Nagkikita pa naman kami ni Sempai Kawamura sa campus kahit na talagang hindi na siya tumuloy sa pagte-tennis para makapag-concentrate siya sa pagiging sushi chef. Si Sempai Inui, hindi dito nag-high school, pero madalas pa rin kami magkita kase malapit lang 'yung school nila dito. Angas din siya, sila na ni Sempai Naegino, mga two years na rin. Magkaklase pa rin. Uh, speaking of which, balita ko rin ke Sempai Kawamura na hinihintay na lang niya ang sagot ni Hota. Sabi ko sa kanya 'good luck', at kung sagutin man siya nuon laking suwerte na niya kase mapapakyaw ng maaga ang mga sushi niya. Sabi din niya wala pa ring boyfriend ang kapatid niya kahit na andami daw nanliligaw du'n. Wala daw balak magka-boyfriend. Talagang maghihintay at maghihintay siya ke Sempai Fuji!

Bueno, bukod sa kanila, natira rin 'yung utol ni Sempai Kawamura, Sempai Kikumaru, si Hota, 'yung apo ni Coach Ryuzaki at 'yung alalay niya, at 'yung tatlong itlog. Pati 'yung dalawang dating dama ni Amagari, natira din. Yung isa nga, si Shimau ba 'yun, Regular sa team nila, yung isa, katatanggal lang sa Regular Line-up. Lahat sila tinuloy ang pagte-tennis dito. Ang mga talagang nawala na: Si Sempai Oishi, doon na sa probinsya nila nag-high school. Sina Sempai Makihara't Echizen, nasa US na nag-aaral. Si Amagari, balik-Australia, nagkabalikan na rin ang mga magulang niya. Si Lili Chuu, balik-Shanghai, nababalitaan ko na lang siya ke Sempai Kikumaru na naging ka-chat niya sa internet. Sa ibang school na rin nag-aaral sina Sohma't Momoshiro—mabuti't hindi na siya masyadong nagpaparamdam sa akin, natahimik din sa wakas ang mundo ko (oo na, na-miss ko rin ang mokong na 'yon). Si Echizen lang 'ata ang umuuwi pa dito para magbakasyon.

Uuwi nga pala si Captain Tezuka next week galing Germany para magbakasyon. Doon na siya nag-aaral since nakakuha siya ng scholarship doon. Matagal na 'yon bago pa 'yung Regional Tournament, inaalok na siya nu'n. As usual, tuloy pa rin ang tennis career niya doon.

Ah...isang tao na lang pala ang wala pa akong balita...hanggang sa nag-email siya sa akin ngayon.

_Hi, Kaoru!_

_How are you na? It's been almost two years. Siguro naman sa haba na rin ng taong 'yon medyo natuto ka nang makipag-interact at i-enjoy ang buhay mo. And I bet natuto ka na ring mag-ayus-ayos ng sarili mo kesa puro training na lang ang nasa isip mo. Kulang na lang ipanligo mo na ang lahat ng tennis balls sa bahay n'yo—just kidding._

Mula nang dumating siya, malaki din ang ipinagbago ko—naming lahat. Marami ang namangha, namulat, at na-inspire dahil sa mga ginawa niya sa team. Lalo na sa akin...hindi ko 'yon hiniling. Ni minsan hindi sumagi sa isip ko na mangyayari 'yon sa akin. Iyon na siguro ang pinaka-weird pero pinakamakabuluhang Valentine's Day na nangyari sa akin, patunay lang na kahit ang isang tulad ko me karapatan pa ring lumigaya. At mula nang mangyari 'yon, naging sunud-sunod na rin ang mga suwerte't malas sa buhay ko. Kaya nang magpunta siyang Amerika mga dalawang taon na rin...parang bumalik lang ako sa dati. Kung ang paligid ko tuloy sa pagsulong nang umalis siya, ako naman... napaurong... sa sobrang lungkot ko.

_...Sa lahat ng iyon...hindi ko makakalimutan ang unang-unang beses na tinulungan mo ako't kinausap. Ikaw ang una't huling playmate at friend ko. Iniingatan ko rin 'yung bigay mo sa akin, kase alam kong hindi ako malulungkot kapag lagi ko siyang dala..._

Eto ako ngayon. Naging lucky fan na ako, naging captain, aksidenteng naging artista't lahat-lahat, sa bandang huli bumalik lang ako sa pagiging iritable't antisocial na bibora. Wala. Nang umalis siya, parang wala talagang nangyari...

_Kaya nga... I decided to go back to Japan to see you. And this time...for good._

...Babalik siya?

_Hindi ko sasabihin ang exact date dahil gusto kong sorpresahin ka. Magugulat ka na lang kapag nakita mo na ako sa Seigaku. I really miss you, guys. Gusto ko sanang mamasyal ulit at maglaro ng tennis kasama n'yo—kung kumpleto lang sana tayo... Gusto ko ulit pumunta sa Gakuland—this tme tayong dalawa lang. Yep—since alam kong you're too shy to ask a girl out at alam kong hindi na 'yon maaalis sa sistema mo, ako na lang ang magyayaya sa 'yo. Magde-date tayo pagdating ko._

D-date!?

Buwisit. Balak niya talaga akong gulatin, ah. Hindi ko ma-process sa utak ko kung ako ang nararamdaman ko ngayon... Hindi ko alam! Oo't masaya ako...pero...paano 'yung buhay na gusto niya? Pag narito siya sa Japan, tiyak puputaktihin na naman siya ng mga tao. Pero sinabi niyang...babalik siya para lang makita ako...

Salamat naman.

Gusto rin kitang sulatan, pero hindi ko alam ang address mo doon. Hindi mo naman sinasagot ang mga email ko. Pero kung susulat ako sa 'yo ngayon, malamang nasa eroplano ka na. Pero kung me pagkakataon man...gusto kong sabihing natuto na ako. Natuto din akong makuntento, dahil kahit papaano, kahit nasaan ka man ngayon, masaya't tahimik na ang buhay mo, malayo sa intriga. Pero ang sinabi mong babalik ka para sa akin, pambihira kang talaga, hindi ka na nagbago. Martir ka pa rin! Sa bagay...ako din, martir pa rin...pero naghihintay. Natutunan ko rin 'yon sa 'yo. Natuto akong maghintay dahil malaki ang paniniwala kong babalik ka balang araw...

At magagawa mo na rin 'yong tuparin. Malapit na.

_I really miss you, Kaoru. I'm looking forward to see you again. Pati sila. Gusto ko pagsalubong sa akin, ngiti agad, ha?_

Dahil tulad ko, alam kong hindi mo rin kayang itapon ang naging pangako mo noon...thirteen years ago... At ang pangako mo sa akin ang nagpapanatili sa aking maging positibo't maghintay sa pagbabalik mo.

_I love you...!_

I love you, too...

_With all the smooches,_

_Kaoru ^_^_

-*00_00*-

(Ayan, stanza zero pa lang 'yan (me stanza zero ba talagah!?). At kung mapapansin n'yo iniba ko ang spelling from BIPURA to BIBORA. Salamat kay Artemio Ricarte't History 101. In fairview ngayon ko lang 'yon napuna... Ai, utak... Basa lang! :D )


	3. Stanza 1

**Princess Idol**

**ni: BEAFSTAKES**

(**Pasakalye: **Sowee kung natagalan ako, trinanslate ko pa kase 'to, eh, he-he... Anywayz, enjoy, sowee kung me mga mali dito. Basta, basa na lang kayo't don't forget to make comments, ne? ^_^)

**Stanza One:**

**FEBRUARY **

_Kaidoh's POV_

**A **primero ng Pebrero.

Para sa akin, wala itong pinag-iba sa mga pangkaraniwang araw ko. Kahit siguro madapa pa ako't mahulog sa imburnal o kaya'y pagkamalang magnanakaw o kung magkaroon ulit ako ng identity crisis dahil sa pagkakamali ng isang reporter na kilala ko, ituturing ko pa rin iyong normal na araw dahil sa araw-araw na lang ng ginawa ng Diyos, araw-araw na akong minamalas. Hanggang sa nasanay na lang ako.

Dahil nga Pebrero, asahan mong uulan ng snow. Hindi man masyadong nagsu-snow sa Tokyo pag ganoong buwan, bwakana pa rin ang lamig ng panahon. At dahil nga Pebrero, inaasahan na ang paghahanda ng mga babae sa darating na Valentine's Day kahit na two weeks pa bago 'yon. Normal lang 'yon. Kasama na sa preparasyon 'yung paghahanap ng recipe para sa pinakamasarap na chocolate, tapos maglilista ng ingredients, magka-canvas ng presyo, mag-iipon, maglilista ng pagbibigyan, pati pag-iisip ng gimik. Alam ko 'yon dahil ginagawa 'yon ni Mama. Da best ang chocolate cake niya nung isang taon. Nasayang lang dahil sa kalampahan ni Hazue.

Normal na araw lang sa akin ang February 14, bukod sa me mga babaeng nagreregalo sa akin ng chocolates. Ayoko mang aminin, hindi rin naman ako nawawalan ng fans, pero hindi singdami ng sa mga sempai ko't ke Echizen. Lalo na ni Momoshiro—tch, ayoko ring aminin, pero pagdating sa dami ng fans, talo ako sa kanya. Pero pake ko doon? Hindi naman ako sumali sa Seigaku Tennis Club para lang makaagaw ng atensyon. Isa pa, naoobliga din akong magregalo tuwing White Day. Hassle, sa totoo lang. Aksaya sa panahon. Pero hindi ko naman puwedeng tanggihan ang mga regalo nila, nakakahiya.

Sino ba kaseng sira-ulong nagpauso ng Valentines at White Day!?

Pag sinabing Pebrero, asahan na d'yan ang palitan ng I love you, ligawan, kasalan, mapupuno ang mga motel (dyuskoh...), dates, tsokolate, at kung anu-ano pang kakornihang maiisip nila. Oo, para sa akin korning buwan ang Pebrero. Parang Pasko din 'yan, eh. Bakit, tuwing Pebrero lang ba puwedeng magbigay ng chocolates? Tuwing Pebrero lang ba puwedeng mag-date, magligawan, at magpakasal? Tuwing Pebrero lang ba nai-inlove ang mga tao? Tuwing Pebrero lang ba tumutubo ang puno ng cacao? Sabi ko sa 'yo, pauso lang 'yan ng mga lolo natin. Eh ang totoo hiniram lang ng mga Hapon ang konsepto ng Valentines, eh! Nagdagdag lang sila ng White Day para maging distinctive sa mga Hapon! Fssssh....!

Hindi naman sa ayoko ng Valentines at White Day. Tao din lang ako na marunong mag-celebrate. Nawe-weirdohan lang ako sa ginagawa ng kapwa ko. Ang sa akin lang, kaya nga me 365 days (o kung minsan 366) ang isang taon para magkaroon ng pagkakataon ang tao na gumawa ng mga kapaki-pakinabang na bagay kahit na hindi na sumunod sa tradisyon. Kaartehan na ang tawag doon, na parang isang beses lang sa isang taon puwedeng ma-inlove ang isang tao. Ano 'yon, mating season!?

Kaya nga kahit na dumating pa ang Pasko o Bagong Taon o Valentines, para sa akin hindi sila nalalayo sa mga ordinaryong araw. Ginagawa lang silang espesyal dahil sa tradisyon. Pero para sa akin, mas mabuti sana kung gawin nilang espesyal ang bawat araw, tulad ng luto ni Mama, o ang pagiging National Champion na nangyayari lang isang beses sa buhay ng isang team (o kung minsan higit pa). Kung araw-araw mong pagsusumikapan ang bawat araw na dumarating kahit na hindi na dumaan pa sa tradisyon, at kung papaano mo ito pahahalagahan, magiging espesyal na ang bawat araw o buwang dumadaan.

-*_*-

Nang mag-champion ang Seigaku sa All-Japan Junior Tennis Tournament, halos isang buwan din kaming nag-celebrate. Pinasara pa nga ng tatay ni Sempai Kawamura ang sushi shop nila para magamit namin maghapon. Pero kinahapunan bumalik din si Echizen sa Amerika para balikan ang laban niya doon.

Nang sumunod na buwan, sinali kami ni Coach Ryuzaki sa Under 17 Tennis Training Camp **[1]** kung saan nagtitipon-tipon ang lahat ng pinakamagagaling na players galing midde school at high school. Lahat ng school na nakaabot sa National Tournament, kasali. Ang yayabang ng mga nakilala naming taga-high school, pero hindi maipagkakailang magagaling ang ilan sa kanila. At tulad ng inaasahan namin, mga weirdo ang karamihan sa kanila, pero kinatatakutan at talagang nirerespeto. Kasali rin pala si Echizen sa training camp, nakahabol ang loko. Tapos na pala ang US Open doon. As usual, siya ang champion. Pinayagan siya ng tatay niyang manatili sa Japan para tapusin man lang ang first year niya sa Seigaku.

Tapos nu'n, tuloy na ulit ang mga usual practices namin. Kasali pa rin ang mga Seniors—minus Sempai Kawamura na tuluyan nang huminto sa pagte-tennis para mag-concentrate sa pagmamana ng sushi shop nila. Medyo nagbago na ang practice. Hindi na eligible for regularship ang mga Seniors dahil nagsisimula na silang mag-review para sa kanilang high school entrance exams. Ito rin ang naging pagkakataon ng mga freshmen na magpakitang-gilas. Katunayan, dalawa sa Freshmen Trio ang nakalusot sa unang Ranking Selection nila pagkatapos ng Nationals: sina Katsuo Mizuno (in fairness blondie pala siya **[2]**!) at Kachiro Kato. Kahit papa'no me ibubuga ang dalawang 'yon, dahil na rin sa naging inspirasyon nila si Echizen at dahil nilagay nila sa tama ang mga itinuro sa kanila ng mga sempai nila't ni coach. Si Kato nga, isang beses pa lang pinarehas ke Arai **[3]**, ayos na agad ang combination nila. Noong unang official match nila, impressive ang score: six to four, pabor sa kanila. Di rin magtatagal matutulad ang tandem nila kina Sempai Oishi at Sempai Kikumaru. Si Mizuno, nag-concentrate sa Singles. Ayos din ang record niya para sa nagsisimula pa lang.

Tinatanong mo kung papa'no naman 'yung lider nilang si Satoshi Horio? Huwag mo nang alamin. Sa sobrang obsessed niya sa pinagyayabang niyang two years tennis experience, hindi na siya naalis sa pagiging enguting member. Wala nang kapag-a-pag-asa. Hanggang experience na lang siguro 'yun. Pero in fairness, naging Regular man ang dalawa sa kanila, himala't solid pa rin ang samahan nila.

Kaya nang sumapit ang February 1, ang mga nasa regular lineup ay ako, si Momoshiro, si Echizen, sina Arai, Ikeda, yung isa pang sophomore na si Hoshino, at sina Mizuno't Kato. Medyo alangan ang lineup sa simula kase kami lang nina Momoshiro ang mas me experience pagdating sa tournaments, kaya nga obligasyon naming gabayan ang mga bagong-pasok na Regular. Ayos naman ang naging kinalabasan. Nang panahong 'yon, naghahanda ang team namin para sa isang friendly match laban sa St. Icarus na mula pa sa Nagano **[4]**. Isa sila sa pinakamalalakas sa Chuubu Region. Pumunta silang Tokyo para sa training camp nila.

Oo. Normal lang ang February 1 para sa akin. Katulad lang iyon ng ibang mga raw. Inaasahan ko na ang mga puwedeng mangyari sa akin. Puwedeng anumang oras pagbababarahin na naman ako ng kumag na 'yon, papatayin ulit ako ni Sempai Inui, mahuhulog na naman ako sa kanal, pagkakamalang kriminal, hahabulin ng mga bakla...bukod sa madalas kong self-training. Ang nagbabago lang naman ay ang luto ni Mama. Hindi na ako umaasang may magbabago pa sa buhay ko, tutal naman sanay na ako sa ganito ka-monotonous na buhay. Isa pa, mabuti ngang ganito. Kahit papaano malayo ako sa maiinit na mata ng mga tao. Mabuti na lang nasasabi ko pa ring normal ako.

...Iyon ang akala ko.

-*_*-

"OI, BIPURA!!!"

A-unong a-uno, umeskandalo na si Momoshiro. Sabi ko na nga ba, eh. Pauwi na ako't hindi na ako nagpalit ng school uniform nang bigla niya akong tinawag at sumugod sa akin. Me bitbit siyang kung ano. Akala ko waiver, kaya naisip ko para siguro 'yon sa balak ni Coach na panibagong training camp, kahit na goodwill games lang ang susuungin namin next week. Teka, masyado nang huli para mag-training camp pa kami kung ganoon pala ang kaso!

"Malala na talaga 'yang utak mo," sabi niya, ang epal, "Balak mo ba 'tong iwan sa court!?"

Nagulat na lang ako sa hawak niya. Hindi pala waiver. Ang engot ko talaga, masyado naman kasing makapal 'yon para matawag 'yong waiver. Liban na lang kung...

Buiset, notebook ko pala 'yon sa English. 'Yun pang importante sa akin ang muntik ko pang walain...

Agad ko 'yong kinuha mula kay Momoshiro. At hindi na ako nagpasalamat Oo na, mabuti't nakita niya ang notebook ko o kumusta naman ang F sa card ko. Pero sa lahat pa naman ng puwedeng makapulot, bakit siya pah!? Tamang-tama, pauwi na ako noon, kaya kinuha ko na lang 'yon agad at bukod doon wala na akong ginawa pa...

"...Di ka man lang magte-thank you?" kupal talaga.

"Anong inaasahan mo? Magso-sorry ako?"

"Ka-ingrata mo, tsong! Pasalamat ka nga me nakapulot pa sa notebook mo't baka kanina ka pa 'dyan nagwawala..."

"Puwes, ok, mabuti't napulot mo ang notebook ko. Thank you! Ano, masaya ka na?"

"Bumuburara ka na, ah..."

"Nahawa lang ako sa 'yo."

"Ako naman ngayon ang tinatawag mong burara!"

"At bakit hindi? Di ka pa rin ba makapaniwalang muntik ka nang mawalan ng susi sa bike last time **[5]**? Kung hindi pala ako nagmagandang-loob na isoli 'yun sa 'yo baka naglalakad ka na lang hanggang sa inyo nung mga oras na 'yon!"

"Puwes hindi ko 'yon inaasahan at lalo na, hindi ko maaapreciate 'yung pagbalik sa susi ko lalo na kung ikaw lang namana ng magsosoli!"

"Puwes ganundin ako! O sino ngayon sa atin ang ingrata?"

"Ala ka talagang utang na loob!"

"Kelan pah!?"

"Kaya marami'ng galit sa 'yo, eh! Di ka marunong kahit simpleng 'thank you'..."

"Kung sa mga tulad mo lang, NO, THANK YOU!"

"Kaya ba walang babaeng pumapatol sa 'yo, eh..."

"Wala akong oras d'yan, noh!"

"Weeh...!"

"Pasensya ka, hindi ako katulad mo. Mayabang na nga, lapitin pa ng disgrasya..."

"Ikaw kaya'ng madisgrasya d'yan!?"

"Gawin mo na!"

"Mauna ka!"

"ANO BA 'YAN???"

Napalingon ako't medyo kinabahan nang nalaman kong si Sempai Oishi lang pala ang sumuway sa amin. Pero mabuti na lang din at siya ang dumating. Kung nagkataon palang si Captain Tezuka 'yon, malamang kinabukasan pa kami makakauwi sa dami ng laps na ipapagawa niya.

"Hanggang doon sa opisina ni Coach, dinig na dinig kayo!" suway niya. "Ano ba 'yan? Ba't di pa kayo magsiuwi?"

"Sorry po.." sabay pa kami.

"Yung kaseng isa d'yan," parinig ni Momoshiro, "Walang utang na loob..."

"Ikaw lang 'yon..." humirit ako.

"Siya na nga 'tong tinulungan, siya pa 'tong ayaw magpasalamat! Buti nga, nakita ko 'yung notebook sa me bench..."

"Totoo ba 'yon?" napalingon si Sempai Oishi sa 'kin. Hindi tuloy ako makasagot ni makatingin ng diretso. Ang galing mo, Takeshi Momoshiro! Bilib na 'ko sa paawa epek mo, lagot na talaga siya sa akin...

Wala tuloy akong magawa. "...T-t...totoo po 'yon..."

"Haynaku, Kaidoh, hindi maganda 'yan. Matuto kang magpasalamat sa mga tumutulong sa 'yo. Kung hindi pala napulot ni Momo ang notebook mo, talagang mangangarag ka kahahabol sa lesson. Pa'no pa kaya kung walang nakapulot sa notebook mo? Next time kase, ingatan no na'ng mga gamit mo..."

"...Sorry po..." at dinig ko pa'ng ngisi ng hinayupak! Jackpot na talaga siya sa akin, napahiya ako dahil sa kanya!

"At ikaw naman, Momo..."

"P-po???" 'kala naman niya ligtas na siya...

"Kung magsauli ka lang ng gamit, 'wag mo nang samahan ng sermon! Kaya lalo lang siya hindi magpapasalamat sa 'yo, eh! Magsauli ka, straight to the point! Para ka nang nagrereklamo ng lagay na 'yan, eh.."

"...O...Opo, sorry na po..." buti nga.

Maya-maya, "Ei, Oishi!"

Si Sempai Kikumaru, kasabayan niya sa pag-uwi. Kung hindi si Captain ang madalas kasabay ni Sempai Oishi, siya. Sabay silang mag-aaral ngayon para sa entrance exams nila. Hindi na sila ganung ka-active sa club, pero siguro nakasanayan na rin nilang umuwi ng magkasama. Ok nga 'yon kase ilang buwan na rin lang ang itatagal nila sa junior high, lalo na't matagal din silang naging mag-patner sa doubles. Wala sa amin ang nakakaalam kung balak nilang pumasok sa iisang school o kailangan nilang maghiwalay ng landas.

Kumaway naman si Sempai Oishi sa kanya, hudyat na 'yon para umuwi na sila. Pero bago 'yon, nagpahabol pa siya ng sermon.

"Sige na, me practice pa kayo tomorrow, di ba? Diretso nang uwi. 'Wag kayong magpupuyat, ha? Bye!" sumunod na siya sa kasama niya. Sabay kami ni Momoshiro na nagpaalam sa kanila.

Matapos nu'n, agad na rin akong umalis. Hindi na kami nagkaimikan pa. Parang walang naganap. Kasalanan kase ng notebook ko!

Hindi na lang niya sana sinauli...

Iyon ang sinasabi ko kung bakit para sa akin ang bawat araw na dumarating sa buhay ko ay tulad lang ng ibang mga araw—legal holiday man o birthday ko. Sa araw-araw na lang ng ginawa ng Diyos, wala nang nabago sa buhay ko. Walang araw na hindi kami nagdedebatehan ng taong 'yon. Ewan ko ba. Grumaduate na lang kami, hindi ko pa rin maintindihan kung bakit asar na asar ako ke Momoshiro—at ganun din siya sa akin. Self-explanatory ang sa kaso ko: naaasar daw siya sa mukha ko't pagiging adik sa training. Pake niya't pake ko! At wala na akong pakealam kung ano ang tingin ng mga tao sa akin o kahit ilang beses pa akong tawaging 'Bipura' (kagagawan pa rin ni Momoshiro!), sanay na ako. Mabuti na rin ang ganun, malayo ako sa tsismis at tahimik pa ang mundo ko—er...medyo. Siya? Mayabang siya. Sobra. Para sa akin. Kala mo kung sinong lider ng mga Kurimaw...

Ganun na nga siguro ang magkaribal. Kahit private life ng isa't-isa, pinapasok para magkalituhan lang—pero hindi ako ganung kababaw para pakealaman pa ang buhay niya. Bahala siya. Mula pa first year nagkukumpitensya na kami kung sino ang magiging Regular o hindi. Kung tutuusin, marami kami sa batch namin ang nag-register sa tennis club, kaya maraming potential rivals. Pero sa lahat na lang ng mga ka-batch namin, kay Momoshiro lang ako naaasar, promise. Siguro dahil pareho kaming naging Regular ng sabay kaya doon na nagsimula... Ai, ewan! Basta. Kung naaasar siya sa akin, mas naaasar naman ako sa kanya! Sa totoo lang, marami pa siyang dapat matutunan---

Ayan. Pati linya ni Echizen, nagawa ko nang patusin dahil sa asar ko ke Momoshiro. Kung bakit pa kase naalala ko pa 'yon...

Pero sa kabila ng labanan namin, siguro dahil antagal din naming nagkasama sa tennis club, natuto din naming respetuhin ang isa't isa. Merong mga bagay na kaya kong gawin na hindi niya kaya. Ganundin siya. Me mga bagay sa amin na tanging kami lang ang nakakagawa, kaya siguro kahit papaano naiintindihan ko rin siya't ganun din siya sa akin. Ilang beses na rin kaming pinagpareha ni Coach Ryuzaki sa doubles, kaya kabisado na rin namin ang isa't isa. Noong laban namin sa Shitenhouji **[6]**, hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin ako makapaniwalang nagawa ko ang Jack Knife ni Momoshiro para lang malito ang mga kalaban naming...yii, kinikilabutan ako. Si Momoshiro naman, nagawa niya ang Tornado Snake ko. Dahil nga siguro sobrang obsessed na kami na talunin ang isa't isa kaya nagawa na rin naming gayahin ang bawat isa...na hindi na naming namamalayang nagkakarespetuhan na pala kami. Aba, maganda rin 'yon, para kahit papa'no masabi ko pa ring me nagbago rin sa buhay ko. Sabay kaming nagmature ni Momoshiro, siguro dahil magte-third year na kami noon at hindi kami puwedeng magpakita ng masamang halimbawa sa mga kouhai namin.

Kaya lang, panira talaga ang kumag na 'yon, eh. Siya naman kase ang nagsisimula ng gulo!

Nakita n'yo na? Kahit ang isang tulad ni Kaoru Kaidoh, nag-iisip din ng ganito. Normal ding akong estudyante, tulad ng iba d'yan: nag-aaral, nagka-cram, nagtatanong (lalo na kung ano ang ulam), nangangarap. Kahit na alam kong napaka-monotonous na ng buhay ko, kahit papaano iniisip ko ring hindi habangbuhay iikot na ang mundo ko sa tennis; hindi ako katulad ni Ryoma Echizen na bukod sa alaga niyang pusa puro tennis na lang ang nasa isip na kulang na lang yon na ang isagot niya sa exams (nga pala...kumusta na kaya yung pusang 'yon?). Misconception kase sa iba na kapag atleta ka't taga-varsity ka, hanggang doon na lang ang kaya mo. Marunong din naman akong mangarap, noh! Marami rin akong balak sa buhay ko. Iniisip ko rin kung ano ang kahahantungan ko kung hindi ako nag-tennis. Nagkataon lang na kelangan kong magpalakas dahil oo, inaamin ko, sakitin ako nung bata pa ako. Ayoko nang bumalik sa panahong palagi akong umiiyak at nasa kama buong araw. Pinili ko ang tennis dahil naniniwala akong higit pa ito sa pagiging individual o team sport, dahil sarili mo mismo ang kalaban mo, sinusukat nito kung papaano't gaano ka tatagal sa ganoong uri ng pressure. Pinili ko ang tennis dahil isa akong taong mahilig sa mga hamon.

Kaya nga...sa sobrang focus ko sa pagpapalakas sa sarili, hindi ko na namalayang sumosobra na pala ako...hanggang sa nasanay na lang ang katawan ko. Iisa tuloy an naging tingin ng mga tao sa akin. Ako naman itong walang pakealam, basta ba pabayaan lang nila ako sa gusto ko, magkakasundo kami.

At itong pangungumpisal ko ay isa lamang patunay na normal din akong tao na sumasakay na lang sa agos ng panahon...tulad na lang ng pagmamadali ko noon sa pag-uwi sa takot na baka hindi magawa ng utol ko ang pinapagawa ko noon sa kanya kung saan nakasalalay ang grade ko sa Biology.

-*_*-

_BS's POV_

"And CUT!"

Humudyat din ang direktor sa pagtatapos ng segment ng isang afternoon variety show. Kanya-kanya silang halik, kaway, at shake hands sa kanilang batambata't napakagandang host. Para siyang modernong version ni Snow White: buhok na sing-itim ng uling, kutis na simputi ng niyebe, labing simpula ng cherry. Weirdo nga lang tignan ang kanyang malalaki't mapupungay na mga mata: kulay-pink. Huwag mo na lang itanong kung naka-contacts lang siya o nasa lahi lang nila ang magkaroon ng pink na mga mata.

Bueno, isa siyang buhay na manika sa suot niyang dark pink bolero't cream straight ruffled dress cut three inches above the knee, at naka-high-cut pink boots. Puno ng 80's style bracelets ang kanyang magkabilang kamay. Bagay sa damit niya ang kulay-cream na ribbon na nakaipit sa kanyang mahaba't bahagyang kulot na buhok. Sa suot pa lang niyang ngiti, babagay sa kanya ang kahit anong isuot niya. Wala siyang masyadong make-up, napakanatural ng kanyang ganda.

Isa-isa nang nagpaalam ang ilan sa naging mga bisita niya sa kanyang show. Tulad niya'y puro mga sikat at bigatin din sila sa mundo ng showbiz. Kanya-kanya na sila ng kaway, beso-beso at shake hands bilang tanda ng pasasalamat sa pag-guest nila sa kanyang show, at kung anu-ano pa ang kanilang pinag-usapan. Matapos noon, bumalik na rin ang host sa kanyang dressing area para magpa-retouch. Ngunit...

Sa kanyang pagtalikod, nawala rin ang kanyang masayang imahe. Marahil, nahalataan niya o sadyang matagal na niyang alam, alam niyang pare-pareho lang silang mga artista: nagkukunwari para sa ikalulugod ng kanilang mga tagahanga.

Pagkadampi lang ng blush-on sa kanyang kanang pisngi ay may lumapit sa kanyang isang babaeng mukhang executive dahil sa kanyang tindig at pagiging plantsado mula ulo hanggang paa: buhok niyang mahaba't lagpas na sa balikat, pang-executive na getup, at ang kanyang salamin ang nagpakumpleto sa ayos niya. May dala itong ilang papeles at may hawak na PDA **[7]**. Nang napansin niya ang artistang super seryoso, hindi niya tuloy maiwasang mapabuntonghininga.

"Nakasimangot ka na naman," aniya. "I know you're tired, pero malapit na rin 'to. Last segment na lang at puwede ka nang mag-rest..."

"That's not it, Miss Usui," sagot ng dilag. "Pagod nga po ako...pero..."

Agad nakuha ni Miss Usui ang gustong palabasin ng alaga. Agad muna niyang pinaalis ang make-up artist para makapag-usap silang dalawa ng masinsinan.

"Iha," kumuha siya ng sariling upuan at tumabi sa artista, "pinag-usapan na natin 'to. Aware ka ba sa magiging circumstances kapag..."

"Buo na po ang pasya ko," sagot ng dilag. "I need a break."

"Kaya, hindi naman sa tutol ako, pero ang sa akin lang, andami mong commitments na maiiwan. Isa pa, you're at the height of your career. Isang beses ka lang mawala sa showbiz, kinabukasan laos ka na!"

"Hindi naman po ako nag-artista para sumikat lang, eh. Hindi ho ba trabaho ng mga artista ang magpasaya ng mga tao?"

"Nandu'n na ang point ko. Kapag nalaos ka na, pilitin mo man silang pasayahin, hindi ka rin nila papansinin! Do you get what I mean? I'm just worried about you..."

"Pero hindi ko naman talaga iiwan ang career ko, eh. Gusto ko lang pong...

...ituloy ang paghahanap ko..."

Doon na bahagyang huminahon ang kanyang manager. Alam din niya ang tungkol doon. Hinawakan na lang niya ang kamay ng alaga. "Talaga bang...hahanapin mo 'yon? Aalis ka para doon?"

"Sinabi ko na po sa inyo, di ba? Nangako po ako sa sarili kong hindi ako titigil hangga't hindi ko siya nahahanap. Itong pag-aartista ko, ito ang ginawa kong paraan para if ever na makita niya ako sa TV...at makilala ako...darating siya para sa akin. Pero gusto ko ring may gawin ako."

"Yun naman pala, eh! Kung ganun lang pala ang kaso, you don't need to sacrifice your career para lang hanapin siya! Nandito ka na---!"

"Pero malakas ang kutob kong narito siya't hinahanap din niya ako! Miss Usui...hindi ko iiwan ang pag-aartista. I'm enjoying it. Ang gusto ko lang po ngayon...bumalik muna ako sa pag-aaral habang hinihintay ko ang concert. Halos tapos na po tayo sa preparations, ang lucky fan na lang po ang hinahanap natin. So may oras pa ako. Ok nga po 'yon, mababalikan ko ang mga bagay na naiwan ko't hindi ko pa nagagawa. For the past two years, wala na po akong masyadong ginagawa para sa sarili ko. Gusto ko naman pong makawala, kahit minsan lang, na hindi naaapektuhan ang career ko. Isa pa po...

May mga naiwan pa po akong ibang importanteng bagay bago ko binalak na pasukin ang showbiz..."

Alam din ni Miss Usui ang tungkol doon. Lalo siyang naawa sa alaga dahil tila ba alam nito ang hirap na kanyang pinagdaraanan bago pa nito pasukin ang pag-aartista.

Maya-maya, "We'll be back on-air in two minutes!" sigaw ng direktor.

Hindi na nila namalayang napahaba na pala ang usapan nila't nakalimutan nilang may taping pa silang dapat tapusin ng araw na iyon. Gayumpaman, marami pang gustong sabihin si Miss Usui sa alaga bago niya ito pabalikin sa set, gayung mahaba ang magiging free time nila pagkatapos ng taping.

"Hindi ako tutol sa kung ano man 'yang binabalak mo, pero isang bagay lang ang hinihiling ko sa 'yo: be careful. You know the consequences, but I can still trust you dahil 'yun ang gusto mo. Bilang manager mo, kargo ko rin ang puwedeng mangyari sa 'yo sa labas. Kapag nagkaproblema ka, puwede pang magbago ang isip mo..."

"Pero kilala n'yo ako. Kapag nakapagdesisyon na ako, tiyak hindi ko na 'yon uurungan. Isa pa ho," at hinigpitan ni Kaya ang kanyang hawak sa kamay ng manager, "I know I can trust you, too. Kayo lang, sa lahat ng tao, ang nakakaalam nito. Magagawa ko po 'to ng maayos as long as mananatili itong sikreto."

"Ok, Iha, you can count on me. Gawin mo rin ang parte mo, ok?"

Tumango ang dilag, bumalik na rin ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

"One minute!" huling sigaw ni direk.

Sabay na ring tumayo ang dalawa. Inayos ni Kaya ang sarili bago siya bumalik sa set. Ngunit bago pa siya makabalik, nagpahabol pa ang manager.

"Two weeks na lang at major concert mo na," aniya habang inaayos nito ang hibla ng bangs ng kanyang alaga. "As soon as possible, ayusin mo na ang mga dapat mong ayusin bago pa magkaproblema kung kelan handa na ang lahat. Hindi dapat mahalataan ng buong Japan ang tungkol dito, ok? Sige na," at marahan nilang itinulak si Kaya patungo sa set, kung saan may nakahanda na roong isang kulay-pink na kahon na nakapatong sa mataas na mesa. "Naghihintay na sa set ang future lucky fan mo. Good luck!"

Lumipas na pala ang 40 segundo. Inayos muli ni Kaya ang ipit sa kanyang buhok at kinabit ang mic sa kanyang kuwelyo. Isang make-up artist ang humangos sa kanya para sa final retouch. Singbilis ng kidlat ang mga propsmen sa pag-aayos ulit sa set. Isa-isa nang nag-roll ang mga camera. Ang hudyat na lang ng direktor ang kulang, at tapos na ang episode ng kanilang show ngayong araw.

"Okay, ready for the last segment of Kaya Supershow! Camera rolling in five...four...three...two..."

-*_*-

_Kaidoh's POV_

"HAZUE!!!"

"Susmaryosep!"

Nawala na sa isip ko na batiin si Mama nang nakauwi na ako sa bahay. Wala kasi akong ibang nasa isip noon kundi 'yung pinapagawa ko sa kapatid ko. Sinabi ko sa kanyang i-record niya 'yung episode ng documentary sa Channel 12 para sa report namin sa Biology, para pagdating ko nakahanda na lang. Ang inaalala ko eh kung nagawa niya, at kung nagawa man niya, kung nagawa niya ng tama.

Humangos ako paakyat sa kuwarto niya. Bingo, andu'n siya—naglalaro ng PS2, as usual. Kung minsan talagang hindi mo 'yon makausap ng matino pag kaharap na niya ang TV at nakakahawak ng joystick. Sana man lang ginawa muna niya 'yung inutos ko bago siya maglaro, di ba?

"Ei!" tawag ko, "Nagawa mo?"

"Andyan sa kama ko," sagot niya, naglalaro pa rin, "100 percent recorded..."

"Ayos..." nang nakita ko yung CD na itinuturo niya, agad ko na 'yon kinuha, at hindi ko na siya binigyan ng warning, pinatya ko ang PS2 habang busing-busing naglalaro ang loko. Binuksan ko ang VCD player niya. Sinadya ko talaga noong manood sa sarili niyang component para makasiguro't madali ko siyang babarahin, mahirap na, baka takasan niya ako.

"Hindi ka rin bastos, no?" alam ko 'yon.

"Naniniguro lang," sabi ko.

"Me sarili ka namang player du'n, ah! Ba't di ka na lang doon manood!?"

Hindi ko siya sinagot. Agad kong pliney ang CD. Nabuksan ang file. Gumana naman. Mabuti't nagawa niya, sa isip-isip ko, pero ang tanong eh kung tama ba ang ni-record niya. Hindi ko tuloy naiwasang kabahan. Ilang segundo din bago may lumitaw sa screen.

Eleven seconds...

Tumambad sa screen ang isang magandang beach. Malinis. Putimputi ang buhangin. Mukhang hindi pa nadidiskubre ng tao. Isang paraiso. Inakala ko naman, 'yun na ang simula ng documentary na nire-require sa aming panoorin. Pero naalala ko rin na...

Tungkol sa South America ang alam kong ipapalabas dapat sa documentary. Tinignan ko pa ang program schedule ng Channel 12 **[8]** ng araw na 'yon wa website nila. Hindi ko lang naabutan kase alanganin ang uwi ko. Hindi ko tuloy maisip kung basta na lang sila nagpalit ng programa without prior notice.

Tumindi pa lalo ang kaba ko nang me lumitaw na babae sa beach. Maganda siya, sexy, naka-bikining puti. Halatang mature na. Gusto ko nang sampalin ang sarili ko dahil tulad ng inaasahan, palpak na naman ang trabaho ni Hazue. Pero umasa pa rin akong baka na-record lang din niya pati ang commercial ng alak o sigarilyo o tourist spot basta me kinalaman sa mga nakabikining babae. Engot talaga.

Maya-maya pa me humabol na sa kanyang lalaki. Dyuskoh, 'yung katawan niya, parang sinapian ni Carlos Agassi. Hinahabol niya 'yung babae, 'yun bang tipikal na eksena sa beach kung saan naghahabulan 'yung dalawang bida, nagtatawanan, at kapag nahuli ni lalaki si babae magpapagulong-gulong sila sa buhangin sabay mainit na halik **[9]**. Ang kornik. Pero hindi ko maiwasang isipin 'yon.

Pero parang hindi 'yon ang sumunod na eksena. Yung babae kasi, mukhang natatakot na maabutan ng lalaki. Yung lalaki naman, excited na. Kaya nang nahuli niya 'yung babae, pinaulanan niya agad ng halik, yii. Sa una nagpupumiglas pa, pero nang hinalikan na siya sa labi, bumigay na rin ang babae. Akala ko nga puro halikan lang ang gagawin nila. At akala ko rin, sadyang ipinanganak na engot ang kapatid ko para i-record pati akala-kong commercial ng isang pelikula.

Nag-init na lang ang paligid ko sa mga sumunod na eksena.

(Parental guidance is advised.)

Isa-isang tinanggal ng lalaki ang suot ng babae habang naghahalikan sila...hanggang sa pareho na lang silang nakahubad at naglalampungan sa buhangin na parang wala silang inaalala kung me makakita pa sa kanila. Sige-sige lang sila...hanggang sa...

Buwiset, ba't kinukuwento ko pa 'yon!?

Napatulala na lang ako sa napanood ko. Hindi ako makapikit ni makatakip ng unan. Ni patayin ang DVD. Para akong na-petrified. Nakuryente. Na-hypnotize sa video na 'yon. Hindi ko na namalayan ang sobrang pamumula ng pisngi ko. Pero sa isip-isip ko, gusto ko nang iuntog ang ulo ng mahalay na tyanak na 'yon sa mismong TV hanggang sa lumusot ang ulo niya doon sa sobrang banas ko. Ke bata-bata pa, iyon pala ang pinagkakaabalahan niya! HINDI 'YON ANG IPINAREKORD KO, GUNGGONG! Akala ko ba malinaw na sa kanya ang mga sinabi ko!? Paano niya nagawang lurakan ng dangal ang sarili niyang kuya???

Lalo na...

"Kaoru! Hazue!" yun na, tinawag kami ni Mama. "Dinner's ready! Mamaya na yang—

Susmaryosep!"

"HAZUE!!!"

Inunahan ko na si Mama. Mahirap nang ma-frameup. Eh sa wala naman talaga akong kinalaman du'n, eh! Hinila niya ako pababa ng impyerno! At 'yung kapatid kong engot na nga, manyak pa, napakamot lang sa ulo a parang wala lang sa kanya 'yung napanood ko. Nagtanong pa ang inosente...

"Baket, Kuya? Ayos naman 'yung..."

"AYOS NA AYOS, thank you!" bulyaw ko naman, "Pinaglololoko mo ba ako, HA??? Ba't mo pinapanood sa 'kin 'tong basurang 'toh!??? Ano'ng 'kala mo sa 'ken, matandang mahileg???"

"P-pero...Kuya..." at me inilabas pang sex scandal DVD bilang ebidensya! "Eto tinuro mo, di bah...?"

Engot talaga.

"IYAN ang nangyayare sa mga batang nasa TV na lang lagi ang mukha! Sinabe ko bang 'YAN??? Teka nga..."

"Saan mo kinuha 'yan!?"

May sumabay sa pagtatanong ko. Nanigas kaming pareho. Lalo na ako. Kilalang-kilala namin ang boses na 'yon. Mura na ako ng mura sa utak ko katatanong sa sarili kung anong oras pa siya noong dumating.

"P...Papa...!?"

"Tinatanong ko kayo," buwiset, mainit na nga ang ulo, amoy-alak pa.

Sumagot naman ang munting manyak, "...S...S-sa kuwarto n'yo po..."

"Hindi ba't," piningot ni Papa si Hazue sa tenga (buti nga!) "Binilin ko na sa inyo na HUWAG na HUWAG kayong papasok sa kuwarto namin ng Mama mo na walang paalam!? Kung anu-ano na tuloy ang pinagpupupulot mo doon!!!"

Buking.

"Eh...sabi po ni Kuya, i-record ko raw po 'to..."

Dinawit pa mandin ako para makamenos siya sa parusa. Ang galeng.

"At baket!?" katwiran ko. "Yan ba 'yung sinabi kong..."

"Ikaw pala, ah..." at kasalanan ni Hazue kung bakit ako, idinamay ni Papa sa pingutan at sermon. "Ikaw 'tong panganay, ikaw pa 'tong promotor ng kalaswaan! Kung anu-ano na tuloy ang itinuturo mo sa kapatid mo!"

Ba't ganoon? Ako na nga 'tong biktima, ako pa'ng pinag-iinitan! Hindi na tama 'yon. "Pero Papa, wala akong alam d'yan, promise! Pinaparekord ko po 'yung nasa Channel 12 pero nagkamali po siya ng..."

"Sumasagot ka na ngayon ha???" kulang na lang pilasin na niya ang tenga ko. "Teka nga, ilang taon pa lang ba kayong dalawa sa palagay n'yo, ha??? Aba'y wala pa kayong dise-otso para sa ganyan! Ambabata n'yo pa para manood ng mga burles! Ba't ganyan kayoooh...?"

"Pero Paaahh..." pinilit kong mangatwiran, "wala talaga akong kinalaman d'yan!!!"

"Umamin ka na, Kuyaah..." ngisi pa ng tyanak, "Nag-enjoy ka naman, di bah?"

"Ba't ganoon..." si Mama, natulala na lang sa napanood niya't sa mga nangyari, "...Kala ko ba...perpekto ang pamilya namin..."

Iyon ang 'perpekto' naming pamilya. Si Papa, chief banker. Istrikto, masipag, pero bastusin pala. Si Mama, housewife, pinakamasarap magluto't magmahal, wala kang reklamo sa kanya, pero maaawa ka na lang minsan pag napapatulala siya. At si Hazue, gagraduate na noon ng grade school. Madali pero engot utusan. Kaya sa halip na siya lang ang pagalitan kapag nahuhuli kami ni Papa, dinadawit pa ako. Oo. Masaya ang pamilya namin. Pero me sayad. Sa paningin ng ibang tao, isa kaming 'huwarang' pamilya. Pero ang totoo, may kanya-kanya rin kaming katopakan at bahong itinatago. Patunay lang talagang walang perpekto sa mundong ito.

Kung bakit pa kase ako ipinanganak sa pamilyang 'yon, eh...

-*_*-

_BS's POV_

"Andito na ako!"

"Tama lang ang dating mo, Takeshi," anang ina, "Dinner's ready! Maghugas na'ng kamay at tawagin mo na sila sa itaas..."

"Yes, Ma!"

Tama nga lang ang kanyang dating dahil kanina pa siya gutom na gutom. Hindi siya nagmeryenda ngayon gaya ng kanyang nakagawian pagkatapos ng isang impyernong tennis practice. Palibhasa, wala siyang ka-date—este, kasabay sa meryenda. Bigla kasing nawala ang dapat sana'y kasabay niya.

Mabuti na ri't maaga siya ngayon. Maaabutan niya nag palabas niya ngayon na kanya namang paborito: isang panghapong variety show kung saan host ang isang napaka-cute at sikat na teen idol. Pero sayang, maaga ring naghanda ng dinner ang kanilang ina. Hindi kaya nandoon na ang tatay niya galing trabaho?

Mabilis siyang umakyat sa kuwarto ng kanyang mga kapatid—para siyempre tawagin for dinner—at para makinood na rin. Palibhasa, kahapon pa sira ang TV niya (kape-playstation) kaya muzhta naman?

"Takumi! Tsuki!" tinawag niya ang mga kapatid niya sa loob ng kuwarto, "Kakain na raw!"

"Sandali lang, Kuya!" nangutang pa ng ilang minuto ang pumapangalawa sa kanyang si Takumi, "Me inaabangan lang kame!"

"Me oras para diyan, noh! Hindi puwedeng paghintayin ang pagkain! At teka nga—nagawa n'yo na ba'ng mga homework ninyo?"

"Kanina pa!"

"Ang sabihin mo," sumabat ang bunso't nag-iisang babaeng si Tsuki, "Gusto mo lang solohin ang TV namin!"

"Me TV ka naman, di bah? Ba't di ka na lang doon manood?"

'Ano'ng..." naasar ito nang sagutin siya ng sarili niyang mga kapatid, "Hoy! Seryoso 'to, noh! Sabi ni Mama, bumaba na raw tayo't kakain na!"

"MAMAYA NA!" koro nila.

"Saglit lang pagkatapos nito!" anang bunso.

"Ano ba kase 'yan!?" tanong ng panganay.

"Ainacko," mukmok ng pangalawa, "Hindi ito maiintindihan ng isang tulad mong tennis lang ang nasa isip!"

"S'yado naman 'yang pagse-stereotype mo! Hindi naman puro tennis na lang ang laging nasa utak namin, noh! Kumakain din kami't natutulog at nag-aaral tulad ng ordinaryong estudyante! Pero me kilala akong taong walang ibang salita sa vocabulary niya kundi tennis, siya dapat ang pagsabihan n'yo ng ganyan!"

"Bahket, kilala ba namin?"

Maya-maya'y tumugtog na ang cue music ng hinihintay na palabas ng mga bata. At sa pagbungad pa lang ng set, ganoon na lang ang pagluwa ng mga mata ni Takeshi Momoshiro dahil tila iisang palabas lang ang alam niyang may ganoong intro, lalo na nang nagpakita na ang magandang host ng programa...

*Good evening po sa inyong lahat!*

Doon niya sinampal ang sarili. "Anak ng," napamura tuloy. "Ba't hindi n'yo sinabi agad na..."

Dali-dali siyang pumuwesto sa gitna ng dalawa niyang kapatid na waring may hinihintay nga sa nasabing palabas, na kanila pang ikinabanas. "Ano ba, Kuya?" naasar si Takumi. "Maghanap ka ng puwesto moh!"

"Mauna na kayo du'ng kumain," tsinupi sila ng sariling kuya, "aabangan ko lang 'to..."

"Mandadaya ka lang!" ani Takumi.

"Ililipat mo lang ng channel, eh!" ani Tsuki.

Ikinaasar naman ni Takeshi ang suspetsa nila. Agad silang sinuway. "Sabi nang mauna na kayo du'n, eh!"

*At gaya ng promise ko sa inyo,* nagsalita ulit ang cute na host sa TV na ikinatahimik na ng tatlo, *bubunot ako ng ating Lucky Fan na nagpadala ng kanyang postcard para makatanggap ng Free VIP Pass, plus an after-concert date at isang special appearance kung saan makakasama ko siya sa nalalapit kong Valentine Concert entitled "Virgin Love Live" bilang pasasalamat sa inyong walang sawang pagsuporta sa akin!*

Lalong napangisi ang kuya, na siya namang ikinasuspetsa ng dalawa pang bata.

Wala sa itsura ni Takeshi ang maging isang fanboy, pero nagsimula lang iyon nang mapakinggan niya sa radyo ang unang single nito't nakita siya sa unang commercial nito. Matindi ang tama niya kay Kaya. Kabisado pa niya ang bawat kanta't linya nito sa commercial (imaginin mo siyang kinakanta ang mga kanta niya, oh, brother...). Nasubaybayan niya ang pagsikat nito sa kanyang official fansite, kaya ganoon na lamang ang excitement niya nang nabasa niya two months ago na magpapa-concert ulit ito sa susunod na Sabado't nagpa-contest sa pagpadala ng pinaka-cute na postcard na siyang magiging basehan sa pagbunot niya ng kanyang magiging lucky fan.

Kaya lalong naging excited ang mokong. Unti-unti na niya nai-imagine ang moment kung siya man ang palaring mabunot, dahil sumali pala siya sa raffle, nyehe. Ngunit napagtanto din niyang hindi lang siya ang naghahangad ng ganoong oportunidad. Dalawa doon sa sinasabi niya'y kasama niya ngayon sa kuwarto. Kaya pala iyon ang inaabangan nila...

"Teka-teka-teka," hinala niya. "Wag n'yong sabihing..."

Pero hindi na siya pinansin. Tutok na tutok ang mga bata sa telebisyon na waring naghihintay na lumabas si Kaya sa mismong TV. Creepers...

-*_*-

_Kaidoh's POV_

Matapos ang nangyaring kahalayan sa akin, pareho kami ni Hazue na pinarusahan. Wala na ngang hapunan, grounded pa kami sa TV kinabukasan. Andaya nga, eh. Ako na nga'ng nabiktima, dawit pa ako sa kasalanan ng isa. Hindi nila inisip na kelangan sa isang varsity player na tulad ko ang kumain ng tama! Buwist talaga.

"Meow."

May kumatok sa bintana ng kuwarto ko. Agad ko 'yong binuksan, dahil iisa lang ang alam kong kumakatok ng ganoon sa bintana ko't tawagin ako—si Howalon **[10]**. Alaga ko siyang kuting...uh, ang totoo, bawala talaga sa bahay namin ang mag-alaga ng hayop. Allergic kase si Mama sa balahibo, kaya gustuhin ko man, wala akong choice kundi itago siya. Doon siya sa me veranda ng kuwarto ko. Ginawan ko siya ng tulugan doon para hindi siya lamigin lalo na nung panahong 'yon. Mag-iisang buwan na noon nang nakita ko siya malapit sa me kanal. Kapapanganak pa lang pero pinabayaan na ng ina. Akala ko nga hindi na siya magtatagal, sobrang taranta ko noon na naghanap ako ng makakain niya, at kahit masakit sa ego ko, tinawagan ko si Echizen sa kanila para magpatulong.

Isang buwan pa lang siyang nagtatagal sa akin, ang laki na ng ikinataba niya. Palibhasa, kahit ano yata, kinakain niya. Pati basura. Tch.

Binigyan ko siya ng tirang sandwich na bili ko kanina. Kain naman siya. Habang pinagmamasdan ko siyang kumain, hindi ko tuloy maiwasang mainggit. Lalo lang ako nakaramdam ng gutom at awa sa sarili ko. Oo nga naman. Buti pa ang mga pusa, kahit ano kinakain nila, pinapagalitan lang kapag nangangalmot, bukod doon ang ginagawa lang nila eh matulog. At kahit saan man sila tumambay, nabubuhay sila. Parang wala silang problema sa buhay, lalo na pag kumakain. Sapat na sa kanila 'yon. Eh ang tao? Minsan kahit gutom na gutom na, mapili pa rin siya sa pagkain. Hindi rin minsan sanay matulog sa daan. Matagal bago masanay ang taong maging palaboy. Masanay man, hindi rin madaling makahanap ng pagkain hanggang sa makatulog na lang na walang laman ang tiyan.

Sa totoo lang, bihira lang sa 'king ma-grounded ako. Pag tinotopak lang si Papa, lalo na pag nakakainom at napapakealaman ang koleksyon ng porno niya, nadadamay ako, salamat ke Hazue. Hanggang ngayon pakiramdam ko ginahasa ako sa pornong 'yon—kaines! Ewan ko lang kung maaawa ka o matatawa kung isasalaysay ko pa ang mga naganap sa 'kin nung araw na 'yon bago pa ako grinounded:

Nung umaga, muntikan na akong ma-late sobrang puyat kaiisip at kabibilin ke Hazue ng dapat niyang gawin na di pala niya nagawa; tapos nakalimutan ko pa 'yung assignment ko sa Math, zero tuloy ako; tapos natapon pa ang baon ko na di sinasadya; tapos na-late pa ako sa practice (na ngayon lang nangyari sa akin) dahil kinausap pa ako ng teacher ko dahil lang sa project sa Bio kaya twenty laps tuloy ang sumalubong sa 'kin; tapos muntikan ko nang maiwan ang English notebook ko kundi lang dahil ke Momoshiro; tapos nagkaasaran pa kami as usual at pinagalitan pa kami ni Sempai Oishi; at ang bago: dinawit pa ako sa kadugyutan nina Papa't Hazue kaya goodbye, dinner!

*schwing!*

_...Magkikita rin tayo... Iyon ang promise ko sa 'yo..._

Hanggang sa bigla kong naalala ng panaginip na 'yon...

Labindalawang taon nang nasa akin ang kuwintas na ito **[11]**. Kahit matagal na, hindi pa rin kumukupas, patunay lang na tunay 'to. Pati 'yung nakadikit na pink na diyamante rito. Buti't hindi ito nakikita ng ibang tao, muzhta naman kapag nakita nila akong me suot na ganito, pagkamalan pa akong bakla! Kase naman...

Pambabae ang kuwintas na ito. At dito, sa kuwintas na ito, nagsimula ang lahat sa akin.

Nang napansin ko ang kuwintas ko nung nagmumukmok ako sa kuwarto, hindi ko tuloy maiwasang maalala ang panahong 'yon noong four years old pa lang ako. Pero dahil maliit pa ako noon, hindi ko masyadong matandaan 'yung ibang detalye. Ang alam ko lang, me nagbigay sa akin ito.

At hindi ko maalala kung sino siya. Ang itsura niya. Pati pangalan niya, hindi ko man lang nakuha. Wala. Antagal na kasi 'yon. Pero tanda ko rin na...

Anumang mangyari, huwag na huwag ko raw itong tatanggalin.

Kung hindi ko pa naalala ang panaginip na 'yon, baka matagal ko nang itinapon 'yung kuwintas---pero sayang din 'to. Naisip ko pa tuloy kung magkano 'to pag binenta. Ayun sa gutom ko na rin, pati utak ng kurimaw na 'yon hiniram ko na.

Noong naalala kong sinabi niyang huwag kong huhubarin ang kuwintas na bigay niya anumang mangyari, sumagi din sa isip ko na baka anumang oras babalikan niya 'to. At siguro, binigay niya 'to sa akin para makilala niya ako. Sabi ng puso ko...kailangan kong maghintay pa...kahit na sa totoo lang, hindi ko na siya maalala.

Kaya naisip ko ding hindi ko na lang tatanggalin ang kuwintas sa leeg ko. Maganda din naman 'to kahit weird. Kahit papa'no me souvenir pa rin ako ng kabataan kong hindi ko na maala-alala. Bahala na nga talaga. Siguro malalaman ko rin kung sino'ng nagbigay nito...pag nagkita kami...

At makilala niya ako dahil sa kuwintas na 'to...

Buwiset talaga. Wala na ngang hapunan, wala pa akong napala sa kapatid ko. Kelangan ko na ngang magpaalam sa scholarship ko...

-*_*-

Nang gabing iyon, isipin ko man ng ilang beses na hindi ako nagugutom, nagugutom pa rin ako't lalo lang nagutom. Kulang na lang makikain na ako ke Howalon, ayos na ang suicide ko. Weird, no? Pagdating sa practice at self-training, hindi mo ako maririnig na magreklamo—maliban na lang kung umaaligid ang vegetable juice ni Sempai Inui. Hindi ko na rin nagagawang magreklamo kahit ilang beses pa ako tawaging 'bipura' ng mga kasama ko dahil kumusta naman ng mga technique ko (sila-sila rin ang nagbabansag du'n!). At ayos lang sa akin kung sine-streotype nila si Kaoru Kaidoh bilang isang martir: mahilig magpenitensya kahit walang game at hindi isang ordinaryong junior high school student na wala nang panahon sa social life. Pake ba nila sa buhay ko?

Pero pagdating sa mga simpleng bagay tulad ng gutom, homework, at...childhood memories, nakakareklamo pa ako. Patunay lang na hindi rin ako nalalayo sa ibang bata. Lalo na pag pumapalpak si Hazue sa trabaho niya, na hindi na niya inisip ang scholarship ko na puwedeng manganib dahil sa kababuyan niya.

Iyon ang mga nangyari sa akin noong February 1. Wala nang pinag-iba sa mga araw ko. Kung meron man, lumalala lang. Wala nang mas kakaiba pa.

Wala akong kamalay-malay na Februaury 1 pa lang, nagsisimula na pala ang pagbabago sa buhay ko.

-*_*-

_BS's POV_

Kanya-kanya nang dasal ang tatlong paslit sa pag-asang sila'y mabunot ng idolo—lalo na ang dalawa sa kanila na, ke bata-bata, nakikisali na.

"Sana ako ang mabunot ni Kaya..." dasal ni Takeshi.

"Ako ang mabubunot ni Kaya..." paniguro ni Takumi.

"Ako ang mabubunot ni Kaya..." paniguro ni Tsuki.

"Hindeh! Ako!"

"AKO!"

"Hindi ka puwedeh! Babae ka, eh!"

"Hindi ka rin puwedeh! Ampangit ng boses mo, eh!"

"Mas pangit kung babae ang makakaduet niya!"

"Mas pangit lalo kung pangit ang boses ng makaka-duet niya!"

"Basta! Ako ang mabubunot ni Kaya! AKOH!"

"Baka AKOH!"

"Pero hindi ka puwede! Ang liit mo pa!"

"Ikaw d'yang hindi puwedeh!"

"Ang sabihin n'yo," nakisabay si Takeshi, "Hindi talaga kayo puwede dahil ambabata n'yo pa para pasukin ang showbiz..."

"INGGIT KA LANG!"

"Aba't—HOY! Hindi ako tulad n'yong ambabata pa, showbiz na'ng nasa isep! Ibahin n'yo ang kuya ninyo dahil bukod sa masipag na (weeh...!) ginagawa pang kapaki-pakinabang ang charm ko (chelsz!) sa pagiging member ng tennis club! Tsaka sure na ba kayo kung mabubunot ang isa sa inyo? Pa'no kung iba pala ang nabunot niya? 'Syado kayong umaasa, mga bata!"

"NAGSALITA ANG DI SHOWBIZ!"

"Aba't--!"

Maya-maya'y nakabunot na si Kaya ng isang postcard mula sa mahiwagang pink na kahon. At nang napansin ng panganay ang itsura ng nasabing postcard, ganoon na lang ang kanyang paninigas at paghingal na parang malapit na siyang manganak.

Nagkatinginan ang dalawang bata nang napansin nila ang kanilang kuyang malapit nang manganak—este, hikain sa di-maipaliwanag na dahilan. Lalo na nang bumulong na ito ng kakaibang mantra, waring nagdarasal na sa lahat ng santo.

"Postcard ko 'yan...! Postcard ko 'yan...!"

Doon na lubos na naunawaan ng dalawang bata kung bakit nagkaganoon ang kuya nila, kaya lalo silang nairita dahil sa nalaman nilang nagsasabi siya ng totoo tungkol sa postcard. Hindi nila iyon inasahan—at nagustuhan.

"Kasasabi lang niyang ambabata pa natin para sumali sa raffle..." suya ni Takumi.

"Me connection pa rin 'yun, noh!" katwiran ng kuya. "At least nasa tamang gulang na ako para sumali d'yan! Eh kayo? Baka hindi pa kayo payagan ni Mama na pumunta ng concert, eh!"

"Whatever, Kuya..."

"Talk to the hand!" pagmamaldita ni Tsuki.

At doon na inannounce ni Kaya ang pinagmulan ng kanyang magiging lucky fan. *From Seishun Gakuen Middle School!* Lalong lumakas ang tibok ng puso ng gunggong. Pangalan pa lang ng eskwelahan, at sa itsura pa lang ng postcard, sigurado na siya. Todo-ngiti siyang nag-abang sa pagbanggit ng kanyang pangalan habang nagsasagawa na ng asassination plot ang mga kapatid niya laban sa kanya.

*Congratulations to...*

Isang firetruck ang biglang pumarada sa bahay ng mga Momoshiro.

-*00_00*-

**NOTA BENE: **

Some notes can be found in the English version. Censya na kung tinamad na ako kase inaantok na ako. Don't worry, ie-edit ko rin 'to para mas malinis, anyway...

NEW CHARACTERS:

**Miss Usui: **obvious na manager siya ni Kaya, Age: 27. Nakadetalye na ang bio niya sa storyline.

**Takumi and Tsuki: **mga kapatid ni Takeshi Momoshiro. According to Genius 10.0, panganay siya sa tatlong magkakapatid. Ginawa kong bunso yung babae. Huwag mo nang itanong kung ilang taon ang pagitan nila sa kuya nila...

FOOTNOTES (nacks...)

**[1] **Nagkaroon ng Under-17 Training camp mga tentatively isang buwan matapos ang Nationals. More details can be found of the New Prince of Tennis manga na nilalabas KADA BUWAN (bitin namaaahn...!) Hear that? HAPPINESS! HINDI PA TAPOS ANG TAKBO NG BUHAY NILAH!

**[2] **Blondie si Boy Kalbo, nang tumubo ang buhok niya nang sumunod na taon. Pinatotoo 'yan ng final episode ng OVA Finals ng Nationals.

**[3] **Nagsimula ang makulay (nyehe) nilang buhay nang nagkairingan sila tungkol sa injury ng kanilang Mahal na Kapitan, As seen on ep. 69 ata of the anime.

**[4] **Binanggit sila sa Genius 10.0. Ginawa ko silang taga-Nagano kase hindi ko na maalala kung taga-saan sila pero promise, binanggit sila kahit doon lang sa manga...

**[5] **Nasa ep. 102 ito, nung LQ na naman ang dalawa--to the highese level, na nauwi sa isang tennis match kung saan involve na naman ang numero-unong (illegal) recruiter na si Hajime Mizuki at ang may pakana ng Coordination Tennis na si Aoi Hanamura.

**[6] **Doubles 2 ng Semifinals ng National Tournament, kung saan mapapamura kang talaga sa kalandian ng kalaban nila't mapapakanta ng Hindi Ako Bakla. Pero nakakatuwa 'to, promise. Rakenrol to the nth power ang comedy duo nila.

**[7] **isang uri ng portable electronic organizer na gustung-gusto kong magkaroon--noon. Uso na ngayon ang mga PDA cellphones.

**[8] **Hindi naman nagpapahalatang KAPUSO ang lola n'yo, di bah? He-he, gawa-gawang channel ko lang 'yan...

**[9] **Super standard na 'yan sa mga romance movies, panahon pa nina Dina Bonnevie at Sharon Cuneta. Hindi ko alam kung ano naman ang nakakatuwa kung maghahabulan kayo't maghahalikan habang pagulong-gulong kayo sa buhangin...

**[10] **named after a sweet, heavenly concoction that can be found only at Alice Academy.

**[11] **Kaidoh's POV took place three years after the story (see Intro). Sa kuwentong ito, mostly si Kaidoh ang nagsasalita, as in ishinishare sa ating lahat ang kanyang First Love...haaay....!

**_NEXT STANZA: _**_Alam na ng buong Seigaku. Imbyerna mode ang Momo mo. At ang munting diva, desidido nang bumalik muna sa dati niyang buhay. Ngunit ang kanyang pagbabalik ay sisimulan ng..._

(**BS: **HWOPYA! Stanza Three na ang kasunod, and again matatagalan ulet bago ako makapag-upload dahil ita-translate ko pa 'yon. See you next time! Umiinit na'ng PC ko! :D)


	4. Stanza 2

**PRINCESS IDOL**

**by: BEAFSTAKES**

(**PASAKALYE:** Isa pa sa dini-disclaim ko bukod sa POT: Kikomachine)

**Stanza Two:**

**LUCKY BASTARD**

_Kaidoh's POV_

Sumunod na araw. Sa totoo lang, sigurado na akong bibitayin ulit ako sa araw na 'yon. Bukod sa paggising ko sa umaga, almusal, exercise, pagbihis at pagpasok sa school, isa na sa mga pang-araw-araw kong routine ay ang mahulog sa kanal, habulin ng malaking aso, o batuhin ng bag at i-frameup ako. Pero nung araw na 'yon, milagro na't hindi nangyari ang mga bagay na 'yon na inaasahan ko na.

Kaya naisip ko, magiging ligtas ako sa araw na 'yon. Bukod din doon, maaga ang gising ko, kaya may oras pa ako para takbuhin ang daan papuntang school bilang bahagi na rin ng training ko. Eksaktong 30 minutos na 'yon.

Naabutan ko pa 'yung mga papasok pa lang sa Seigaku. Karamiha'y nilalakad o tinatakbo (tulad ko) ang pagpunta roon. Pero may mga ibang naka-bike (tulad ni Momoshiro), me mga hinahatid ng kotse (tulad ng captain ng Girls' Tennis Team **[1]**), minsan nga naka-skates pa o rollerblades (tulad ni Sohma **[2]**). At sa lahat ng mga pumapasok dito, si Sempai Naegino **[3]** lang ang kilala kong naka-motorbike sa pagpasok. Buti't hindi siya hinuhuli, dahil bukod sa bawal 'yon, wala nang ibang maglalakas-loob na papasok o uuwing nakamotorbike kundi siya lang. Pero astig din ang mga ganoong tao, lalo na kung babae ang mangangahas na gawin 'yon. Pero iisa lang ang tiyak ko: hindi 'yon kaya ni Momoshiro.

Hanggang sa may narinig akong mga nag-uusap malapit sa gate nang sakto akong pumasok sa campus.

"Pssst..! 'Tol, di ba si Kaidoh 'yon? Yung taga-tennis club?"

"Huh? Oo nga!"

"Patola, oo, mantakin mong ansuwerte ng taong 'yan!"

"Napanood mo rin pala 'yung Kaya Supershow kahapon..."

"Siyempre! Hindi ko pinapalagpas 'yon! Si Kaya pa... Tsaka atin-atin lang 'to, ah: Sumali rin ako sa pa-raffle niya..."

"Tsong, soulmates! Pareho pala tayo!"

"Tch, buiset! Idol rin pala niya si Kaya...!"

"Oo nga, eh... Walang nag-akalang siya pala ang mabubunot ni Kaya para sa concert niya next week...!"

"Free VIP Pass..."

"A duet with Kaya, herself..."

"Me date pa pagkatapos..."

"KAORU KAIDOH IS SUCH A LUCKY BASTARD..."

Hindi ko alam kung pinagtitripan lang ako ng dalawang 'yon nang dumating lang ako para lang maging buo ang araw ko. Pero ewan ko na lang nang me dumating na isa pang lalaking classmate siguro nila—na me parehong balita:

"Uy, mga 'tsong! So nanood rin kayo?"

"Huli ka na sa balita," sabi ng isang lalaki.

"Si Kaidoh ng Seigaku Tennis Club," dagdag ng isa pa, "sumulat pala kay Kaya sa show niya."

"At nabunot pa ang pangalan niya...!"

"Grabeeh... saludo na ako sa kanya...!"

"Hindi kapani-paniwala..."

"'Kakainggit..."

"Bakit siya pah...?"

"Sssh, ano bah!?" sinuway sila ng bagong-dating, "Pag narinig ka n'yan, sige ka..."

Hindi ko makuha sa simula kung ano ang binubulung-bulong ng mga 'yon, at kung bakit kung makatingin sila sa akin para akong dumaang multo. Ang tanging nakuha ko lang noon sa usapan nila, ang suwerte ko raw at nabunot ako sa raffle ni...Kaya 'ata ang narinig ko, sa isip-isip ko. Mukhang sikat siya, pinag-uusapan, eh. Pero ang hindi ko talaga makuha ay kung papaano nasali ang pangalan ko sa sinasabi nilang pa-raffle. Ang alam ko kase, hindi ako 'yung tipong sumasali sa mga ganoon pakulo para lang magpapampam. Para sa akin, ang pagsali sa mga ganoong pa-kontes ay para lang sa mga taong gusto ng atensyon. Isa pa...

Hindi ko kilala kung sino ang Kaya na 'yon o kung ano mang sinasabi nilang 'Kaya Supershow'. Hindi naman kase ako 'yung tipong palanood ng TV kahit weekends.

Imposible ang sinasabi nila, sa isip-isip ko. Kaya hindi ko na lang 'yon pinatulan. Dumiretso na lang ako ng lakad papuntang club room para makapagpalit na ako ng uniporme ko. Pero...

"Ei, Kaidoh!"

Si Arai. Isa pa siyang kumag, magsama sila ni Momoshiro. Pero at least kung ikukumpara sa kurimaw na 'yon, mas me moral pa 'yon kesa sa kanya. Nakahanay na siya sa mga sophomores na numero-unong nang-aapi ng mga freshmen. Kahit na hindi na niya 'yon ginagawa dahil nadala na nga ke Echizen.

Hindi ko siya pinansin kase alam kong magpapa-pampam na naman siya sa akin. Tuloy-tuloy lang ang paglalakad ko. "W-wait lang, tsong!" hinabol pa ako. "Wag ka namang ganyan! Porke't ikaw ang nabunot ni Kaya, magpapaka-adelantado ka na?"

Sabi ko na nga ba, eh.

"Teka, wag mong sabihing hindi mo pa alam! Hindi ka ba nakanood kahapon?"

Hindi na ako nakapagtimpi, sumagot ako. "Ano naman ngayon kung hindi ko alam?"

Napaurong tuloy siya. "T-teka, hindi ako masarap kainin! Este, tinatanong ko lang naman, eh..."

"Wala akong alam sa tsinitsismis n'yo. Sa umpisa pa lang, hindi talaga ako sumali sa pa-raffle na sinasabi n'yo..."

"Wag ka nang magmaang-maangan! Buong Seigaku, alam na'ng tungkol d'yan!"

"A-ano!? Buong Seigaku!?"

"Ai, Kaidoh. Kahit ano pa'ng pagpapanggap mo, wala na ring silbi. Kase para sabihin ko sa 'yo: halos lahat ng mga nandito sa Seigaku nagpadala ng postcards kay Kaya sa pag-asang makakakuha sila ng libreng VIP Pass plus a once-in-a-lifetime chance na makaduet nila siya't maka-date—at lahat ng 'yon ay mangyayari sa mismong Valentine Concert niya next week! At sa halos sabihin na nating 1, 700 **[4] **students dito sa Seigaku na nagpadala ng mga postcards nila, hindi pa kasama ang mga teachers 'dyan, ikaw pa 'tong suwerteng nabunot ni Kaya! Kaya ganun na lang ang gulat nila sa 'yo, 'tsong! Sino'ng mag-aakalang ang Bipura ng Seigaku Tennis Club pala ang makakasama ng isang phenomenal teen idol na bukod sa anghel na sa ganda't boses, mala-anghel din ang personality? Aminado akong naiinis ako sa 'yo kase sumali din ako du'n, pero tsong, asahan mo na ang suporta ko't ng buong team! Malay mo kung one day mahulog ang loob niya sa 'yo..."

"Isang HIMALA!" sabay-sabay pa ang mga gunggong sa paligid ko na synchronized pang sumagot. Sino sila, si Nora Aunor!?

"Pero posible rin 'yon, kala n'yoh?" inakbayan pa ako. "Opposites attract, di bah?"

Kumawala na lang ako sa pagkakaakbay niya. Nakakairita. Ang kukulit din nilang lahat. Hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit nila pinagpipilitan sa akin ang tungkol doon, at kung me mapapala sila sa pangungulit nila sa akin. Tumuloy na lang ako sa paglalakad. Inisip ko pa rin na ang lahat ng 'yon ay kalokohan lang.

"Teka, Kaidoh!" nangungulit pa rin si Arai. "Bakit ayaw mong maniwala?"

Pikon na ako. "Bahket? Sa tingin n'yo ba ganoon na ako ka-desperado para sumali sa mga ganyang pa-raffle? HA!? Sorry, pero maling tao ang gusto n'yong pagtripan..."

"Teka, chill lang! Ano ngayon ang gusto mong palabasin, me nag-setup sa 'yo? Sinali ang pangalan mo sa raffle pero nagkataong ikaw ang nabunot, ganu'n?"

Hindi ko naisip 'yon.

Siguro nga meron isang walang magawa ang dumawit sa pangalan ko. Sumali siya sa raffle at isinali ang pangalan ko. Hindi ko alam kung anong topak meron ang taong 'yon para idaan na sa National TV ang panggu-goodtime sa akin. At sa mga bagay na 'yon...

Iisang tao lang ang iniisip kong gagawa nuon.

Napatitig na lang ako ke Arai. Himala na ang tawag doon—nagkautak din ang mokong. Binigyan niya ako ng ideya para iungkat ko ang misteryo. Akala naman niya, siya ang sinasabi ko.

"Tteka lang, Kaidoh... Iniisip mo bang ako 'yon!? Teka, oo't mukha nga akong goon, pero hindi naman ako ka-suicidal para idamay ka sa pagsali ko sa raffle, noh! Marami na akong ginawang pagkakamali sa buhay ko, pero natuto na ako! Marunong din naman akong--"

"KAIDOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Speaking of misteryo, dumating din siya sa wakas.

Boses pa lang, nakakapatay na ng tao. Ang boses niya ang nagpa-activate sa tinatawag kong destruction mode. Pero pinahinahon ko muna ang sarili ko. Mahirap na. Nakita ko siya sa me entrance ng main building. Ilang minuto rin kaming nagkatitigan. Pero ganoon na lang ang pagtataka ko nung tinitigan niya ako: sobrang talim, parang anumang oras susugurin na niya ako't hindi na magdadalawang-isip na suntukin ako sa publiko. Hindi 'yon ang inaasahan ko. Hindi ko ma-gets kung bakit galit na galit sa akin ang primary suspect ko sa pagsali ng pangalan ko sa raffle.

Si Momoshiro.

Nanginginig siya sa galit. Nagngingitngit. Parang asong me rabies na puwedeng kagatin ang kahit na sino anumang oras—at tiyak uunahin niya ako. Iyon ang panibagong misteryong kailangan kong tuklasin nang mga oras na iyon.

Maliban na lang kung...mali pala ang hinala ko.

Papasugod na siya sa akin na parang wala na siyang ibang nakikitang alien sa paligid niya kundi ako. Ako naman, balak ko ring makipagsabayan sa kanya. Siguro nga hindi nga siya 'yung salarin, pero hindi ko pa rin matanggal sa isip ko na puwedeng siya ang nag-setup nu'n. Hindi ko na naisip kung scripted lang 'yung balak niyang pagsugod sa akin o talagang wala rin siyang ideya't wala na rin siyang pakealam sa mangyayaring iskandalo pagkatapos. Ganundin ako. Kung iyon ang gusto niya, walang dahilan para hindi ko siya pagbigyan.

Pareho na naming hindi inaalala ang oras o ang posibleng detention. Gusto lang naming malamang pareho kung papaano napadpad sa tambiolo ang pangalan ko. Magkakasalubong na sana kami ng suntok, pero...

"KAIDOH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Biglang me tumulak ke Momoshiro kaya halos tumalsik siya pabalik sa pinanggalingan niya, at me yumakap sa akin. Isang tao lang ang kilala kong pumapatay ng kapwa niya gamit ang kanyang ultimate glomp attack.

"Ikaw na ang PINAKAMASUWERTENG tao sa buong Japan, alam mo ba 'yon!?"

"Araykupooh," reklamo ko, "Hindi ako makahingaah...!"

"Aba, Kaoru Kaidoh, napupuno ka ng grasya! Ang anghel na si Kaya ang sumasaiyo! Bukod kang pinagpala sa lalaking lahat--"**[5]**

Tama ba namang bastusin ang dasal?

"Ano ba, Eiji? Hindi na makahinga 'yung tao!"

At dumating pa ang (ex) partner niyang si Sempai Oishi. Iniligtas niya ako.

"At tama ba namang bastusin ang dasal ng mga Kristyano? Hindi porke't hindi ka Kristyano, puwede mo nang paglaruan ang mga dasal nila! Nakaka-offending na 'yon sa relihiyon nila!"

"Sorry, nya..." mabuti na lang at madaling matauhan si Sempai Kikumaru. Sa sobrang guilty niya, nabitawan din niya ako.

"O, Kaidoh, ok ka lang ba?"

Tango naman ako...

"'Nga pala, Congratulations!"

"EEEEEEH!???"

"Balita ko nanalo ka raw sa pa-raffle ni Kaya. And believe it or not, tinawagan pa ako ni Eiji para lang doon! Wow... Hindi ko akalaing big fan ka pala niya..."

Naloko na talaga. "P-pero Sempai..." kating-kati na ako noong sabihin ang totoo nang may napansin siyang katawan ng tao sa likuran ko. Doon ko na muntik makalimutang may halimaw sanang sasagupa sa akin kanina pero bigla siyang nawala nang bigla akong sinakmal ni Sempai Kikumaru.

"M-MOMO!?" bigla niyang nilapitan 'yung kumag. Sapul ang katawan niya. Flat na flat. Hindi ko na maalala kung ano talaga ang nangyari sa kanya't nakahiga siya sa semento. Tinulungan din niya 'yon.

"Araykooh..." dumaing si Totoy Bato. **[6]**

"O-ok ka lang...?"

"Buiset," pinilit niyang tumayo, "me tumulak 'ata sa 'ken..."

Biglang napatingin si Sempai Oishi ke Sempai Kikumaru na parang alam niyang siya ang may kagagawan. Napakamot lang ang maysala, halatang wala siyang ideya sa ginawa niya. Ako naman, hindi ko maiwasang mamangha't magtaka kung papaano nagkaroon ng ganoong kalakas si Sempai Kikumaru para maitulak ng ganung kalayo ang sarili niyang protege. Naisip ko kung ipa-research ko siya ke Sempai Inui kung me kuneksyon 'yung ginawa niya sa pagtaas ng kanyang hyperactivity lalo na nang nalaman niya ang tungkol sa 'pagkapanalo' ko.

"Ano na nama'ng ginawa koh!?" wala talaga siyang kaide-ideya. Pero na-gets din niya ang ginawa niya nang napansin niya sa wakas si Momoshiro na naglulumpasay pa rin. Sa totoo lang, nang mga oras na 'yon, gusto ko nang mag-alay ng chichiria ke Sempai Kikumaru bilang pasasalamat sa ginawa niya sa kumag na 'yon.

"Ai, Momo...he-he, 'andyan ka pala," tatawa-tawa pa.

"Ano ba'ng akala mo sa 'ken," reklamo ni kumag, "basketball!?"

Mas bagay pa sa kanya'ng bola ng baseball, eh...

"Nga pala...napanood mo rin ba?"

Bigla na naman siyang nanigas.

Bumalik ang masamang espiritu sa katawan niya. Lalo pa yatang lumala. Alam ko namang gusto niyang ituloy ang balak nilang pag-assassinate sa akin, naaberya lang nang dumating ang mga sempai namin. Speaking of mga sempai, mukhang pareho silang walang alam kung bakit nagkaganoon si Momoshiro mula nang pumasok ako.

Feeling tuloy ni Sempai Kikumaru siya ngayon ang malas sa buhay ni Momoshiro. Nice one. "Teka...m-me mali ba sa tinanong ko...?" tinanong pa niya si Sempai Oishi.

"Alam mo," napansin ko na lang sa kanyang malapit nang bumiyak ang ulo niy sa mga nangyayari. "mabuti pa, 'wag ka na lang magsalita sa harap niya," kase parang na-gets na rin niya ang nangyari sa kurimaw.

"...Ha?"

"Uh..." sinubukan niya 'yong kumustahin. "M-Momo..."

"SINIRA NIYA ANG BUHAY KOOH!!!" tuluyan na siyang sumabog. Buti't maagap si Sempai Oishi, pinigilan niya ang nagwawalang unggoy. Kung makatingin ang mga tao sa kanya, para na silang librang nakapanood ng nagwawalang gorilya sa zoo.

"H-huminahon ka, Momo!" pinigilan siya ni Sempai Oishi pero sadyang malakas ang unggoy. Nagngawa pa...

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEH!????"

Rakenrol ang arte niya. Ang galing umarte. Alam kong pa-goodtime lang niya iyon. Alam ko na'ng diskarte nu'n, eh. Magkukunwaring api. Pag nakagat ka naman, ayos, parang araw-araw ka nang kinukunan ng video para sa isang practical joke show. Kailangan mo nang magpaalam sa dangal at reputasyon mong matagal-tagal mo ring pinaghirapang buuin.

Pero...

"PAPATAYIN KITANG BIPURA KAH! TALAGANG GUSTO MONG SIRAIN ANG BUHAY KOH!? PAGBIBIGYAN KITA NGAYON! IHANDA MO'NG RACKET MO! MAGTUOS TAYOOH!!!"

"Sinabi nang huminahon ka, eh!" awat ni Sempai Oishi. "Kung ano man 'yang problema mo, puwede naman natin 'yang pag-usapan, eh--!"

"Walang dapat pag-usapan, Sempai!" ngawa pa niya. "Ikaw!" tinuro pa ako. "Kunware ka pa d'yang walang alam!? Talagang gusto mo nang mawala, noh!? Magkapareho pa tayo ng pinadalang postcard! Nang-aasar ka bang talagah!? Sa lahat pa naman ng puwedeng mabunot ni Kaya, BAHKET IKAW PAH!???"

Siya na mismo ang nagbigay sa akin ng clue.

Hindi ko na namalayang nanginginig na rin ako sa galit. Mas lumakas ang hinala kong me kinalaman siya sa pagdala sa akin sa kahihiyan dahil na rin sa pagdulas niya. Susugurin ko na sana siya nang si Sempai Kikumaru naman ang pumigil sa akin.

"T-teka, Kaidoh! Hindi mo naman kelangang magalit sa kanya, eh! At least nanalo ka naman, di bah?"

Pero hindi naman 'yon ang inaalala ko, eh.

"Eiji naman, eh!" binulyawan siya ni Sempai Oishi. "Kelangan mo pa bang ipaglandakan 'yan!?"

Nang biglang "Ako dapat 'yun, eh...!" umiyak ang gunggong. Kadiri. Napayakap ke Sempai Oishi. Halata talagang scripted 'yung iyak niya, eh.

"Ok lang 'yan, Momo..."

"Hindi okay, Sempai...hindi okay...!" hayup ang drama niya. "Papa'no niya nagawang saksakin ako ng ganu'n sa likod...? Papa'no nangyari 'yon!? Pareho kami ng postcard na pinadala!? Parehong-pareho!? Mula picture...decoration...pati dedication... Ang alam ko, bawal 'yon...!"

Kumbinsidong-kumbinsido na ako. "Yun na nga, eh," katwiran ko. "Papa'no n'yo nasabing sumali nga ako du'n at nanalo, eh hindi naman ako sumasali sa mga ganyan?! Ni hindi ko nga kilala 'yung artista, 'yung pa-raffle pa kaya!?"

"Ang galing mong mag-deny!" ang kulit ng unggoy. "Ang sabihin mo, ginawa mo lang 'yon para ipamukha mo sa 'king mas magaling kah!"

Hindi lang siya makulit. Mababaw pa.

"Teka," sabat ni Sempai Oishi, "hindi kaya totoo nga ang sinasabi ni Kaidoh?"

Sa wakas at me isang matalinong nakaintindi sa akin.

"Sempai naman!" ngawa pa ng kumag. "Don't tell me naniniwala ka d'yan!"

"Parang me point si Oishi du'n," dumagdag din ang mga kakampi ko.

"Ikaw den!?"

"Ang mechanics kase sa raffle, dapat magpadala ng isang unique at handmade postcard. Kung ganoon nga ang kaso, imposibleng magkaroon ng kapareho ang bawat pinadalang postcard, so papa'no mangyayaring magkapareho kayo ng postcard ni Kaidoh? Maliban na lang kung magkasama kayong gumawa nu'n..."

"Teka, Eiji," sumabat si Sempai Oishi, "papa'no mo naman nalaman 'yon?"

"He-he..." namula, "sumali din ako du'n, eh...!"

Traydor siya. Ang alam ko, avid fan siya ng The Chocolates... **[7]**

"Pero Sempai," sige, katwiran pa ni kumag, "si Kaidoh ang pinag-uusapan dito! SI KAIDOH!"

"Ano nama'ng kinalaman nu'n sa 'ken!?" tanong ko.

Sa totoo lang, gusto ko na silang layasan noon. Gusto ko nang magbihis agad at dumiretso ng classroom bago pa mag-bell dahil nilalamig na ako. Sinayang nila ang oras ko. At alam 'yon ni Sempai Oishi. Malapit na nga siyang mabasagan ng bungo sa nangyayaring komosyon.

"So far," hinilot-hilot na lang niya ang ulo niya, "ang alam natin, si Kaidoh ang nanalo sa pa-raffle ng Kaya Supershow. Hindi na issue kung sumali nga siya o hindi, o kung sino ang nag-setup sa kanya, o kung me kinalaman nga rito si Momo, kase kahit ano namang gawin natin, final na 'yun, wala na tayong magagawa pa doon."

Yun na nga, eh. "Oo nga," sabat ni Sempai Kikumaru.

"Pero Kaidoh, kung ganoon nga ang kaso, papa'no ang Goodwill Games next week? Ang alam ko sa Valentine's Day magaganap ang concert ni Kaya. Tsaka hindi pa nire-ratify ng committee 'yung schedule ng game natin. Papa'no kung tumapat din 'yon sa mismong araw ng concert?"

"Ai, nya," napakagat si Sempai Kikumaru sa labi, "oo nga! Papa'no nga kaya 'yun? Kung mangyari man 'yon, hindi puwede 'yon! Baka hindi pa tayo makapanood! Malaking desisyon ang dapat gawin ni Kaidoh! Parehong mabibigat na desisyon pa naman 'yon! Naman-naman! Nagpakuha na nga ako ke Daddy **[8] **ng ticket---!"

"EIJI!?"

"Nyah! Tatahimik na po, tatahimik na po..."

Ganun pala. February 14 ang sinasabi nilang concert. Tentative pa ang schedule ng game namin. Kapag natuon sa parehong araw ang dalawang 'yon, kailangan ko agad magdesisyon. Pero madali na sa akin 'yon. Tutal naman, dahil wala naman talaga ako kinalaman sa raffle dahil nga hindi talaga ako sumali doon, tsaka wala naman talaga akong ideya kung ano ba 'yong Kaya Supershow na 'yon eh bibihira nga lang ako manood ng TV dahil sa training at pag-aaral ko.

Kaya ang sagot ko... "...Siyempre. Top priority ko pa rin ang goodwill games."

"ANOOH!???"

"Naku, sayang naman. Inaabangan ko pa naman ang performance ni Sempai Kaidoh sa concert..."

Nalintikan na.

Sadya ngang makapangyarihan ang media. Kase naman kahit ang isang tulad niyang munting kupal na araw-araw na lang tinuturukan ng anaesthesia, hindi rin nagpahuli sa balita.

"Good Morning, Echizen!" bati ni Sempai Oishi.

"Good Morning..."

"Wohoho, Bunsoy!" si Sempai Kikumaru. "Kahit pala ang tulad mong nagpapaka-cool, di rin nagpahuli sa pinakamainit na showbiz balita!"

"Nagkataon kaseng naabutan kong nanonood tatay ko nung narinig ko sa TV ang pangalan ni Sempai Kaidoh..."

Sabi na, eh...

"By the way, congrats, Sempai..."

"At ano'ng gusto mo'ng palabasin?" tinitigan ko ng masama, nakakahalata na siya, eh...

"Kool ka lang. Wala naman akong masamang intensyon du'n, eh. Gusto lang naman kitang mapanood..."

Sinungaling. "At tapos ano? Pagkakitaan ako? Heh, censya na, pero nakapagdesisyon na ako--"

"Sayang din 'yon, Sempai. Tsaka kahit ano pa'ng tanggi mo, alam na ng buong Japan kung sino ang makaka-duet ng teen star na 'yon sa concert niya! Ayaw mo nu'n? Grasya na mismo ang lumalapit sa 'yo..."

"Dinidiktahan mo ba ako...?" nilapitan ko siya. Gusto ko sana siyang patulan, doon mismo, pero mas diplomatiko kung idadaan ko sana sa tennis ang inis ko sa kanya. Babawi lang ako. Pero...

"Awat na, Bipura," pinigilan ako ni Momoshiro sa balikat, "bata lang 'yang kinakatalo mo..."

Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa balikat ko, kulang na lang madurog na niya ang mga buto ko. Nanginginig pa ang mga kamay niya. Halatang galit pa rin siya sa 'ginawa' ko. Masyado nga niyang dinibdib ang 'pagkapanalo' ko. Ambabaw niya talaga.

"Isusunod kita rito..." sinabi ko pa.

"Guys, tama na 'yan!" hanggang sa inawat na rin kami ni Sempai Oishi. "Nakapagdesisyon na yung tao. Kailangan na lang natin 'yong respetuhin, ok?"

Para wala nang gulo, ako na lang ang umiwas. Iniwan ko na lang sila doon sa may garden at bahala na sila sa mga buhay nila. Akala naman nila masaya ko. Wala nga silang alam. Hindi ko na inalam pa kung sino ang nagpahamak sa akin, basta naubos na ang oras ko sa kanila, wala na akong ibang inisip kundi ang oras. Inisip ko na lang na ang lahat ng iyo'y panaginip lang—masamang panaginip lang. Bangungot, na pinaglalaruan lang ako.

Buo na ulit ang araw ko.

-*_*-

_BS's POV_

Binabaybay ng isang magarang puting kotse ang abalang daan patungong Seigaku. Si Miss Usui ang nagmamaneho, habang nasa back seat ang isang estudyanteng babaeng naka-coat na puti at naka-uniporme na sa ilalim, nakasalamin, at may hawak na bilog na kulay-gintong karilyon. Pinapatugtog niya ito habang pinapalipas ang oras.

Napansin ng driver ang sakay nitong malumanay na pinapakinggan ang musika ng nasabing bagay, kasabay ang pag-alala nito sa kanyang masayang nakaraan. Hindi niya napigilang kausapin ito.

"Matagal mo na talaga siyang hinahanap, ano?"

Isinara naman ng dalagita ang karilyon para sagutin ang driver. "Mula po nang nagsimula ako sa showbiz, walang araw na hindi ko siya hinahanap."

"Binalikan mo 'yung dati n'yong place sa Toyama nung nag-tour tayo, di ba?"

"Opo. Pero pagpunta ko doon, anlaki ng pinagbago. Hindi naman po ako makalapit para makapagtanong, mahirap na po..."

Napabuntonghininga ang driver. "Sabi mo rin... ni minsan, hindi mo naitanong ang pangalan niya?"

Biglang nanlungkot ang tinig ng dilag. "Opo..."

Nagkaroon ng saglit na katahimikan sa loob ng kotse. Ngunit hindi mapalagay si Miss Usui sa katahimikang bumabalot sa kanila, kaya naisip niyang magsimula ng bagong topic.

"Iha," tawag niya, "are you sure about this?"

"Ho?"

"Itong...ginagawa natin. Setting aside 'yung 'mission' mong hanapin 'yung childhood friend mo... Alam na ba 'to ng Daddy mo?"

Ilang segund din bago sumagot ang dilag. "Hindi pa ho. Although may balak nga akong sabihin 'yon...ang problema, kung hindi ko po siya naaabutan sa bahay ng umaga, hindi po siya umuuwi. Two years na rin..."

"Alam ko 'yon, pero that's not the issue. Yung...pag-aartista mo...tsaka 'yung pagtira mo sa condominium unit..."

"Hindi niya alam 'yon. At 'yun po ang isang bagay na mahihirapan akong sabihin sa kanya."

"Iha...alam kong masama pa rin ang loob mo sa Daddy mo, pero hindi mo naman kailangang pahirapan siya ng ganito. Kung alam mo lang ang pinagdadaanan niya ngayon... Alam ko 'yon dahil ako ang secretary niya, pero hindi ko 'to sinasabi dahil gusto kong makialam. Labas na ako doon. Trabaho ko lang ang magbigay ng advice."

"Ang totoo po," nilalaro-laro ng dilag ang kadena sa karilyon, "wala na po akong sama ng loob kay Daddy. Siguro napaglipasan na rin ng panahon. Gusto ko po talagang sabihin sa kanya ang totoo...pero alam n'yo naman ang puwede niyang maging reaksyon 'pag nalaman niyang artista ako sa mismong company niya. Ayokong maputol ang career ko dahil lang doon..."

"Gustung-gusto mo talagang maging artista, ano? Eh ba't ngayon parang tumatakas ka?"

"Hindi ako tumatakas!"

"All right, all right, dahil gusto mo ulit mag-aral, alam ko 'yon. Pero ano ang sasabihin ng mga tao kapag nalaman nilang..."

"Kaya nga po ako nagpaputol ng buhok at nagsalamin, di ba?"

Hindi tuloy maiwasan ni Miss Usui ang magbuntonghininga. "Oo na...halos hindi kita nakilala. Pero in fairness," napangisi, "cute ng uniform ng Seigaku, ah!"

Bumalik ang ngiti ng dilag. "Bagay po ba?"

"Ai, kung cute ang uniform, eh di lalo na 'yung nagsusuot! Ikaw pa, eh lahat na yata ng klase ng damit, bagay sa 'yo..."

"Thank you..."

Waring bumalik din ang sigla ng dalawang nasa kotse nang iniba ulit ni Miss Usui ang usapan. "Yung Seigaku...school 'yon dati ng Mama mo, di ba?"

"Opo."

"Ba't hindi sa Hyotei? Doon naman alumnus ang Daddy mo?"

"He-he...malapit lang po kase 'yon sa tinutuluyan kong condo, eh..."

Sweatdrop ang manager.

"Tsaka ho," sumeryoso na, "since sa Seigaku po dating nag-aaral ang Mama ko...gusto ko pong mas lalo ko pa siyang makilala. Namatay si Mama nang ipanganak niya ako. Sabi ni Daddy, napakaganda po niya't isang tennis genius."

"I can see that. At alam mo ba, may nabasa din ako sa isang dyaryo na Seigaku ang National Champion this year. Kilala ang school na 'yon dahil sa tennis club nila. Yung idol mong si Nanjiroh Echizen (patay kang bata ka...), du'n din grumaduate. Pareho sila ng Mama mo na mga tennis legends."

"Oo nga ho, eh!" lalo siyang na-excite.

"At saka... 'yung lucky fan mo...doon din nag-aaral..."

Doon lalong napangiti ang dilag.

Inilabas niya mula sa kanyang bulsa ang postcard ng nabunot niya sa taping. Naroon ang picture niya, napakaganda ng ngiti, na tinadtad ng mga pusu-pusong papel na kulay-pink. Pirmado pa niya ang nasabing picture. Pero ang mas nagpaespesya doon ay iyung nakasulat sa likod nito:

Dear Miss Kaya,

I'm yer no. 1 fan! I am! I want date to date! I can wait to duet you for yer cons concert. I really really crush you! I can wait see you. D Pick me or not pick me, I'm still no.1! I love you!

Gr Lovingly Yours,

Tak Kaoru Kaidoh

(Lovingly yours... Buiset.)

Narinig na lang ni Miss Usui na tawa ng tawa ang alaga niya kababasa sa postcard. "Ano'ng nangyayari sa 'yo?" tanong niya.

Pinahinahon naman ng dilag ang sarili. "Sorry po," dispensa niya, "natawa lang po ako sa sinulat niya..."

"Bakit naman?"

"Mali-mali po kasi ang English, eh. Andaming lapses, marami ring bura. May misuse pa ng words..."

"Ai, ano pa ba'ng inaasahan mo? Karaniwan naman sa mga fan mails na nababasa ko, ganyan. Kundi baliko ang English, nagkakaroon pa ng double-meaning, nagtutunog-indecent proposal tuloy! Do you get what I mean?"

Huminga na lang ng malalim ang dilag. "Pero po...hindi lang po 'yon ang special sa postcard na ito..."

At alam din iyon ng manager. Napangiti lang ito.

Maya-maya pa'y natatanaw na ni Miss Usui ang clock tower ng Seigaku mga kalahating kilometro na lang mula sa kanilang kinalalagyan. Tinawag na nito ang kanyang alaga.

"Malapit na tayo," aniya. Agad namang iniayos ng dalagita ang sarili, ipinasok ang postcard at karilyon sa loob ng kanyang bag. "This is it. Ihanda mo na ang sarili mo...

Miss Kaoru."

-*_*-

Ganoon na lang ang lunok ni Eiji nang layasan sila ng teammate nilang pinag-uusapan na ngayon. "...N-nagalit 'ata..."

"Pikon," ani Ryoma.

"Si Oishi naman kasi, eh! Lalo mong prinessure 'yung tao!"

"O, ano nama'ng ginawa ko?" pa-inosente si Vice.

"Napilitan tuloy siyang itapon ang malaking opportunity na 'yon para sa Goodwill Games next week!"

"Sabihin mo nga: Kung ikaw ang nasa kalagayan ni Kaidoh, ano'ng pipiliin mo: ang concert o ang game?"

"...Siyempre, ang concert! Lalo na kung The Chocolates ang magpeperform!"

"Ok, so that means hindi na importante sa 'yo ang game? Ok lang ba sa 'yong mag-forfeit para lang sa concert?"

"Hah!? Of course not! Pero alam mo namang tayong mga seniors, bihira na tayong sumama sa practice dahil malapit na'ng high school entrance exams, di bah?"

"O, yon, pipiliin mo pa ring manood ng concert kesa mag-review para sa entrance exams, ganu'n?"

"Teka, Oishi, hindi na 'yan fair! Hindi na nga tayo naglalaro, 'yang exams pa kaya!?"

"Kaya nga ang sinasabi ko kanina pa: paano na lang kung natuon sa parehong date and time 'yung concert at 'yung game? Hindi ko naman siya tinutulak na piliin ang game kase oo, bilang incoming third year, importante 'yun sa kanya. Nasa kanya pa rin ang desisyon."

"Hindi naman siguro 'yun ang dahilan," kontra ng maliit.

"Eh ano?"

"...Ang ego niya."

"Ai, oo nga!" napapitik ang pusa, "Siya 'yung tipo ng taong hindi nakikisawsaw sa mga ganyang pakulo, alam 'yon ng buong Seigaku. Kaya nga isang shocking headline ang malamang isa pala siyang solid Kaya fan! At para sa ating mahal na Bipura, lakas-tama 'yon sa kanyang pride bilang lalaki at bilang isang Seigaku Regular! Masaya sana siya kung hindi lang nakataya ang reputasyon niya dito... Di ba, Momo?"

Speaking of Momo, hindi pa rin humuhupa ang knayang pagkadismaya sa nangyari. Suicidal ang loko, kanina pa niya kinukulam ang walang kamuwang-muwang na puno ng cherry na sinisilungan nila sa sobrang galit. Hindi tuloy maiwasan ng tatlong lumayo sa kanya ng konti't baka sila pa ang isunod na saksakin ng kanyang nagkakalat-nang bolpen. Lalo na si Ryoma, na napakapit na lang sa uniporme ng kanyang Sempai Kikumaru para na rin sa kanyang kaligtasan.

"Ano ba 'yan, Momo!?" bulyaw niya. "Natatakot na 'yung bata sa 'yo, o!" aww...

"Uy, Momo!" suway ni Oishi. "Balak mo bang magkautang sa school!?"

"Ako dapat 'yun, eh..." bulong niyang parang sinapian ni Sadako. "Yun na 'yon, eh... Postcard ko 'yon, eh... Ba't sumablay pa sa pangalan kooh...?"

"Huy! Umayos ka nga!"

"Pathetic," bulong ni Ryoma.

"Tingin mo ba me magagawa pa 'yang pagmumukmok mo? Magalit ka man d'yan buong araw, tadtarin mo na'ng lahat ng puno dito, hindi na maitatangging si Kaidoh ang nabunot, siya man ang nagpadala ng postcard o hindi."

"Tsaka kung sinabi pala ni Sempai Kaidoh na hindi siya sumali du'n, bakit affected ka?"

Nang bigla siyang tinitigan ng masama ng sarili niyang sempai.

Bahagya siyang napaatras. Mahirap nang mapagdiskitahan lalo na't pag tinotopak ang taong alam niyang matagal nang may topak. Lalo tuloy siyang nagtago sa likod ng Sempai Kikumaru niya. Pero maya-maya'y unti-unti ring binitawan ni Momo ang bolpen niyang pudpod na kasasaksak sa kawawang puno. Napaupo na lang ito sa lupa, napabuntonghininga't napatingin sa mga sanga nitong malapit nang mamukadkad. Samantalang nagkatinginan lang ang tatlo sa biglang panghihina nito.

"Ang totoo," nagsalita na rin ng matino, "kahit ako, nagtataka rin..."

(Rakenrol, sipol ni Ryoma, nag-change-over ang gunggong!)

"Kilala ko si Kaidoh. Hindi siya sumasali sa mga ganoong pa-raffle kahit gustuhin niya, kaya nga ang weird at nasali siya sa pa-raffle ni Kaya. Siya pa'ng nabunot..."

"Sure ka bang wala kang kinalaman du'n?" tanong ng bulinggit.

"Ngek! Ano'ng 'kala mo sa 'kin, isang leprechaun **[8] **na basta-basta na lang namimigay ng suwerte? Hindi ako ganung ka-engot para ipamahagi sa iba ang mga balak ko, lalo na sa taong 'yon! At lalo na kung siya ang mabubunot!"

Pero sa halip na makumbinsi, nakatingin lang sa kanya ang tatlo niyang teammates na parang ayaw kumagat sa paliwanag niya. Ganoon na lang ang taas ng kilay niya't pinagtutulungan siya ng sarili niyang mga kasama.

"Ba't kung makatingin kayo, parang ako ang kontrabida ditoh!?"

Pero sa halip na sagutin siya, "Bitter nga siya," sabi ni Ryoma sa mga sempai niya.

"Obvious bah!?"

"Pero," hawi ni Oishi, "sumali man siya o hindi, sinet-up man siya o hindi, isa lang ang malinaw: si Kaidoh ang nabunot at alam na 'yon ng lahat. Kahit anong tanggi pa niya, hindi na 'yon mababawi. Mabuti pang suportahan na lang natin siya hanggang sa dumating ang concert ni Kaya."

"Tama!" sinedundahan ni Eiji. "Magandang simula din 'yon para mabago ang socila life niya kesa puro training na lang ang nasa utak nu'n! Baka nga magpasalamat pa siya sa nag-setup sa kanya! Okay! Tayo, ang Seigaku Tennis Club, ang mismong tutulong ke Kaidoh para maabot ang pangarap niyang maka-date si Kaya't gawin siyang isang ULTIMATE POPSTAR!"

"Eiji, Lucky Fan ang gagampanan ni Kaidoh sa concert, hindi leading man!"

"Sana lang 'wag matakot si Kaya sa pagmumukha niya," ani Momo. "Mahirap na..."

"Bitter," sutsot ng pusa.

Mukhang buo na ang pasya ng Pusang ex-Regular para sa balak niyang extreme makeover para sa kanilang antisocial na kouhai. Bitter pa rin ang Momo mo sa nangyari bagamat tanggap na niya ang kanyang kapalara't walang kaabog-abog ang kanyang karibal ni katiting tungkol kay Kaya, sa concert, at sa raffle. Ganoon na lang ang pagtataka ng dalawang matino-tino pang Regulars sa ipinapakitang ugali ng mga kasama nilang nabaliw. Gayumpaman...

"Er...Sempai," lumapit si Ryoma kay Oishi. "Sino nga ba si Kaya?"

Pause.

Napatulala ang Nelly-wannabe at ang kanyang Protegé sa itinatanong ng socially-sick nilang freshman wonder sa kanilang Vice-Captain. Ai, sa bagay normal na iyon sa isang Ryoma Echizen specie ang mawalan ng kaalaman sa latest showbiz chika. Isa pa, mayroon siyang memory span ng katulad sa isang pangkaraniwang goldfish **[9] **kaya ano pa ba ang maaasahan mo sa ating 'Prince of Tennis' with early signs of Alzheimer's disease?

Maiintindihan na nila sana iyon. Pero sa palagay ni bulinggit, aabutin pa ng 'sangdaang taon bago pa maunawaan ni Momoshiro na wala nang kapag-a-pag-asa pang gumaling ang kanyang brain cancer. **[10]**

"Ipinanganak ka ngang manhid, 'lam mo ba 'yon? Ni wala ka ring idea kung gaano kasikat sa buong Japan ang tinaguriang 'The Siren of the 21st Century' **[11]**. Wala ka ring kaide-ideyang ang kanyang Kaya Supershow ang may highest ratings sa lahat ng late afternoon shows sa iba't ibang TV stations sa buong bansa!"

Napasipol na lang ito sa pagkamangha. But wait, there's more!

"Last year lang siya nagsimula. Twelve years old lang siya noon nang madiskubre siya sa isang karaoke bar..."

"NGAAACK!!!"

Parang may dumalaw na multo nang mabulaga ang mga ito sa biglang paglitaw ni...

"INUI!?" bulalas ni Eiji, "Alam mo kulang na lang mapatay mo na 'ko sa sakit sa puso!!!"

"Hi..."

"Ba't hindi 'sorry'???"

"Anyway..." sabay buklat sa kanyang... (drumroll, please) MAHIWAGANG KUWADERNO, "Kahit na ganoon nang kasikat si Kaya sa loob ng maikling panahon, kulang pa ang nakukuha kong data tungkol sa kanya..."

Sweatdrop ang pusa. "Pati pa naman data ng teen idol, di mo tinantanan...!?"

"Birthday niya ay June 30. Height ay 162 centimeters, weight ay 46 kilos. Vital statistics 32-24-34. Voice range is from mezzo soprano to soprano. Mahilig siya sa strawberry, strawberry-based desserts, salmon roe sushi, pasta, at mahilig mag-alaga ng aso. Type niyang lalaki ay yung totoo sa sarili, may prinsipyo, at kayang harapin ang kahit ano. Ayaw naman niya sa mga plastik. Mula noong nagsimula siya, 1.5 million copies agad ng first single niyang 'Angel Paint' **[12]** ang naibenta in just a week. Simula nga noon sunud-sunod nang product endorsements, movie projects at guestings ang dumating sa kanya. Yung latest show niyang 'Kaya Supershow', mag-iisang taon na 'yong umiere sa TV. Noong last year lang, dinumog ang kauna-unahang concert niya noong birthday niya, estimated 50, 000 ang dumating. At ngayong papalapit na ang Valentine Concert niya, noong last week lang nag-sold out ang mga tickets. Estimated 200, 000 din 'yon. Buti, nakabili pa ako para sa 'ting lahat..." at ibinandera pa nito ang dalawang pamaypay ng concert tickets (bahala ka nang magbilang kung ilang tiket meron siya, noh!) na ikinatulala ng kanyang mga teammates.

"Er...Inui..." tanong ni Oishi, "Ilang notebook ba'ng binenta mo para lang d'yan?"

"Wala Galing 'tong lahat sa bangko ko."

"Ambaet mo, Sempai..." koro ng dalawang kouhai. Sarcastically speaking.

"Kaya lang," sabay bulatlat sa isang pahina ng kanyang kuwaderno, "gaya ng sinabi ko kanina, kulang pa ang nakalap kong data since bagu-bago pa lang siya sa industriya. Pagdating kase sa personal information niya tulad ng birthplace, address, pinapasukang school, lalo na ang tunay niyang pangalan at ang pinanggalingan niyang pamilya, ay masyado nang confidential. Kaya para sa mga miyembro ng entertainment press, isa nang malaking scoop ang makakuha sila ng impormasyon sa anumang nabanggit ko. Minsan nga, isang paparazzo ang kinasuhan ng manager ni Kaya nang tangkain nitong sundan sila mula sa pinuntahan nilang birthday party. Nakulong siya dahil doon. Hanggang ngayon."

"Hindi lang pala siya popular," napaisip ang pusa, "Misteryosa din... parang si Kaidoh!"

"Getch..." waring nakuntento na rin si Ryoma sa narinig na impormasyon—kahit na walang kinalaman ang tennis doon.

Maya-maya...

DING-DONG-DING-DONG...!

"NAKUPOH!" nag-panic ang Golden Pair.

"LATE NA TAYO!" nag-panic rin ang Ah-Un Pair.

"Hindi..." sabay tingin ni Inui sa kanyang relo, "May three minutes pa tayo..."

"Pero masyadong maikli ang three minutes!" katwiran ni Oishi. "Tara na!"

"OPO!" at mabilis na silang pumasok sa campus, nagpalit ng indoor shoes bago pa sila maabutan ng kani-kanilang mga guro.

-*_*-

"Andito na po tayo," sabay bukas ni Miss Usui sa pinto ng passenger's seat ng kotse para sa kanyang alaga. Lumabas na rin si Kaoru, inayos ang salamin, pinagpag ang coat at tsinek ang loob ng bag. Pagkatambad sa entrance ng eskwelahan, ganoon na lang ang kanyang pagkamangha.

"Ito pala ang pinapasukang school noon ni Mama!" aniya. "Ang laki...!"

"Isang private institution ang Seishun Gakuen," paliwanag ng manager. "Ito pa lang ang Middle School division nila. Nasa ibang bahagi ng Tokyo ang Elementary at High School. Dito pa lang, lahat na ng pangangailangan mo, maibibigay agad."

"I just can't wait to see their tennis courts!" lalo lang siyang na-excite.

"Talagang gusto mong mag-tryout kahit na alam mong alanganin na sa panahon?"

Doon na bahagyang nadismaya ang dilag. "Yun nga ho, eh, alanganin na sa oras...kaya walang dahilan para dalhin ko ang tennis gear ko..."

Tinapik siya ng manager sa balikat. "Ok lang 'yon. Marami pang pagkakataon. Maybe this is not yet the right time for you... Anyway, 'andyan na ba'ng lahat ng kailangan mo?"

"Opo, ready na lahat."

"Good. Let's go..."

Ngunit ganoon na lang ang pagtataka niya nang napansin niyang hindi gumalaw ang kanyang alaga. Akala tuloy niya, nakakaramdam na ito ng kaba.

"Something the matter, iha?" nilapitan niya si Kaya.

"I'm sorry, Miss Usui," dispensa ng dilag, "pero mula rito kailangan ko nang kumilos mag-isa."

"P-pero, Miss Kaya..."

"Starting today, estudyante na ako ng Seigaku. Kailangan ko nang gawin ang lahat ng ako lang. Kapag nakita ka nila dito, malalaman nila agad kung sino ako't baka kung ano pa ang isipin nila sa akin..."

"Hindi ko maiwasang mag-alala sa 'yo. Masyadong malaki ang school, baka maligaw ka..."

"Pero handa na po ako..."

"I just want to make sure. Hindi kasi ako makapaniwalang pina-cancel mo pa ang lahat ng morning appointments mo para lang makapasok ka sa first day mo. Alam kong mahalaga para sa 'yo ang edukasyon, pero..."

"Inaalala n'yo ba na baka makilala ako? Miss Usui, mukha pa rin ba akong pop star sa itsura kong 'to? Tignan n'yo nga... May pop star po bang nakasalamin na may grado't naka-uniform ng ganito?" umikot pa siya para ipamulat sa kanyang manager ang itsura niya ngayon.

Hindi tuloy maiwasan ni Miss Usui ang mapabuntonghininga. "Yes, yes, I can see it, I get your point. And as a matter of fact, muntik na kitang hindi makilala dahil sa bagong hairdo mo..."

Ganoon na lang ang pag-urong ng dila ni Kaya nang mapansin niyang mukhang dismayado ang kanyang manager. "Galit ho ba kayo...kasi pinagupitan ko ang buhok ko...?"

Kumagat naman si Miss Usui sa 'paawa' effect ng alaga. Eh sa hindi niya matiis ang mahabag dahil sa kanyang kakyutan, "N-no, hindi naman ako galit. Sayang lang kase ang...buhok mo... Kahit na mag-wig ka pa sa pagbalik mo sa limelight, iba pa rin 'yung natural...pero buhok mo naman 'yan, ano naman ang karapatan ko para magalit sa 'yo?"

Nang biglang tumunog na ang bell ng eskwelahan. Hudyat na para magsimula ang first period.

Wala na silang oras para pag-usapan pa ang iba pang bagay ukol sa kanyang naging pasya, kaya hinawakan na lang ni Kaya ang kamay ng manager. "Mag-promise ka, Miss Usui," pakiusap niya.

"Ano 'yon?"

"Walang ibang dapat makaalam nito kundi tayong dalawa lang. Ayokong...may ma-involve pa sa misyon ko... Ok ho ba 'yon?"

"Haay...wala po kayong dapat ipag-alala. My lips are sealed... Pero kailangan mo ring mangako sa akin."

"Ano naman po 'yon?"

"...Ingatan mo ang sarili mo. Wala ako sa tabi mo para asikasuhin ka. Tutal naman ito ang gusto mo. But for now, I just want you to enjoy your stay at Seigaku. Sa tingin ko naman...sa tulad mo, madali lang ang magkaroon agad ng kaibigan..."

Tumango ang dalaga. Nagbeso-beso ang dalawa bago siya tuluyang iwan ni Miss Usui sa mismong entrance. Agad na ring nakatungtong si Kaya sa teritoryo ng Seigaku bago pa tuluyang isarado ng teacher-in-charge ang gate. At sa tuluyang pagsara ng gate ng eskwelahan para masiguro ang paghuli sa mga latecomers, sumabay din ang simula ng pakikipagsapalaran ng isang nagbabalatkayong teen idol sa kanyang bagong mundo.

Sinimulan na ni Kaya ang paglalakad patungong Principal's Office.

Isang minuto na rin ang lumipas ang alas-otso. Hindi pa nga niya nasisimulang libutin ang buong campus, bigla na lamang siyang napatigil at napalingon-lingon sa paligid ng eskwelahan. Nangibabaw pa rin ang kasabikan at kagalakan sa kanyang puso, hindi pa rin makapaniwalang makakapag-aral siyang muli tulad ng ibang bata, doon pa sa dating eskwelahan ng kanyang inang ni minsa'y hindi niya niyapos o nahagkan o nakausap dahil sa katotohanang namatay ito sa pagluwal sa kanya. Tumuloy man siya sa paglalakad, bumagal naman ang kanyang kilos kalilingon at kakamangha sa Seigaku.

"Ang lawak pala nito," aniya habang palakad-lakad ito. "Kung titignan sa malayo, iisipin ngang maliit na school lang ang Seigaku, pero pagpasok pa lang, malalakihan ka na! Wow...! Saan kaya rito ang tennis court nila...?"

Tuluyan nang nawala sa isip niyang magmadali sa sobrang paghanga niya sa laki't ganda ng eskwelahan. Naglakad-lakad pa ito na tila ba may balak na hanapin ang tennis court ng ganoong oras, kaya sa sobrang ligalig niya sa bagong mundo hindi niya tuloy napansin ang kanyang dinadaanan...

"Ah!"

"ARAY!"

Kaya ang mga hawak-hawak niyang entrance papers ay nagkandahulog-hulog tuloy, pati ang pobreng dilag ay muntik na ring matumba.

"Ouch.." hinipo-hipo niya ang noong nauntog. Inayos niya agad ang kanyang salamin at doon na niya napansin kung sino ang binangga niya: isang third year na hindi mukhang junior high student, malaki ang katawan, maton ang itsura, mataba't mohawk pa ang pina-bleach na buhok na parang tipikal na gangster na walang isip. May alipores itong mukhang palito, mahaba't maitim ang buhok, mukhang nakabatak at natabunan ng kinakaing takoyaki sa kanyang uniporme nang mabangga siya sa siko ng kanyang boss kaya namantsahan din ang siko nito dahil sa babae. Napalunok tuloy si Kaya sa kanyang kauna-unahang kapalpakan sa loob ng bagong eskwelahan. Malas pa, tila maling tao pa ang nakabangga niya.

Hihingi sana siya ng sorry nang napansin niya ang kanyang relo. Pasado na palang alas-otso.

"Oh no! Late na ako!" bulalas niya. "I'm really sorry!" sabay bow sa dalawa, sabay kuha sa bag at pinulot ang mga nagkalat na papeles, ngunit...

Isa sa mga lalaki ang sinadyang tapakan ang pupulutin-niya sanang papel.

Akala naman ni Kaya hindi iyon sinadya ng lalaking mukhang naga-droga. "Uh...ano...e-excuse me..."

"Sandali lang, Miss," anang palito, "hindi naman puwedeng basta ka na lang aalis matapos ang ginawa mo sa uniform ko't pagbangga sa boss ko..."

"P-pero nakapag-sorry na ako," kinakabahan na. "M-male-late na kasi ako... Bago lang kase ako dito..."

Ngunit hindi siya pinakinggan ng dalawa, lalo na nang hawakan na siya ng mataba sa kamay. "Narinig mo'ng sinabi ng kasama ko, di ba?" aniya. "Hindi ka puwedeng umalis hangga't hindi ka humihingi ng tawad sa amin ng maayos—lalo na't bago ka lang dito."

"A-aray...!" daing ng dilag. "Sabi ko na sa inyo, nag-sorry na ako---!"

"Sorry ba'ng tawag mo du'n? Ang sabihin mo, gusto mo lang tumakas. Puwes, hangga't ako ang namumuno dito, hindi 'yan pupwede."

"Tama si Boss!" sabat ni Palito. "ang nakabangga mo lang naman ay ang kinikilalang Hari ng Seigaku. Malaki na agad ang atraso mo sa kanya't sa akin!"

Pinilit pa rin ni Kaya na magpaka-cool. "Kung 'yun lang pala ang problema, puwede bayaran 'yang kinain mo't uniform. Sabihin n'yo lang kung magkano, babayaran ko basta't paraanin n'yo na ako!"

Ngunit nagtawanan lang ang dalawang kumag. "Sana sinabi mo 'yan kanina pa," anang Hari kuno, lalo pang hinigpitan ang pagkakahawak kay Kaya. "Kaya lang, Miss, ako 'yung tipong hindi nababayaran ng cash o kahit pa ng tseke...lalo na kung babae ang mag-aalok niyan sa akin."

"Sandali nga," tinitigan na niya ng masama ang batchoy. "Lagi n'yo ba 'tong ginagawa sa mga may atraso sa inyo? Hindi ba kayo marunong makinig o talagang hindi n'yo alam ang salitang 'sorry'? Papa'no kayo nakatungtong ng junior high kung 'yung salita pa lang na 'sorry' hindi n'yo alam?"

"Hindi ka rin pilosopa, ano?" lalo lang humigpit ang naglalangis na hawak ng mataba sa kamay ng pobreng dilag na anumang oras madudurog na nito ang kanyang maseselang buto. "Isa pa 'yang ayaw ko, ang dinidiktahan ako. Ipapaalala ko lang sa 'yo na ako lang naman ang President ng Seigaku Student Council. Ngayon pa lang matuto ka nang gumalang."

"Kung ikaw nga ang President, ba't ganyan ka sa kapwa mo estudyante?"

"Simple lang. Para ipakita sa buong Seigaku kung sino ang boss dito..."

"Hindi ikaw ang boss dito!" tuluyan na siyang sumigaw sa pagmumukha ng Presidente kuno. "Ang eskwelahan, para sa lahat ng gustong matuto, hindi lang 'to para sa kung sino lang ang mayaman o malakas!"

Pero lalo lang siyang ginipit. "Ayos ka rin, no?" anang palito. "Kung makapagsalita ka kulang na lang magdala ka na ng karatula't mag-rally sa buong campus, eh!" sabay tawa.

"At iyan ang isa pang bawal dito," ngisi ng boss. "Isang maliit na reklamo lang ng estudyante katumbas na iyon ng expulsion. Ikaw...bago ka pa lang dito, ah, pero ang talas mo nang manermon sa mas mataas sa 'yo. Sayang naman ang ganda mo...pero puwede pa natin 'yang pakinabangan..."

Sa palagay ni Kaya, hindi maganda ang ibig sabihin ng mga ngising iyon. Hindi niya inakalang sa unang araw pa niya sa Seigaku, mamalasin na siya. Ganoon na lang ang hikbi niya, marahil kahit anong piglas pa niya'y hindi pa rin siya makakawala. Sana pala, sana lang talaga, nagpasama na lang siya sa manager niya...

-*_*-

_Kaidoh's POV_

Dahil kay Momoshiro't sa sarili kong teammates, hindi ko na tuloy namalayan ang oras. Papasok na sana ako ng buiding nang may narinig akong sigaw ng babae.

Agad ko siyang nakita malapit sa may gate, pinagtutulungan ng dalawang kumag. Kilala ko sila. Yung matabang mukhang alipores ng kontrabida sa isang pelikula, sa maniwala ka't sa hindi, siya ang Presidente ng Seigaku Student Council, si Nishidata **[13]**, 'yung anak ng isa sa mga board members ng school. Yung isa, wala, isa lang sa mga bata niya, pero siya 'yung madalas niyang bitbit sa mga 'pagpapatrol' niya. Dating gawi, hinaharass nila ang mga nale-late o kaya'y 'yung mga bumabangga sa kanila, o kung mamalasin, kung sino ang makita nila. Pinagyayabang lang ni Taba sa buong school kung sino talaga ang hari.

Pero kakaiba ang hinarass nila ng oras na iyon. Babae. Ewan, pero iyon ang unang beses na nakita ko silang nang-harass ng isang inosenteng babae.

Napansin ko ang mga nagkalat na papel sa lupa. Siguradong sa babae iyon. Hindi na nga nila pinulot, tinapak-tapakan pa nila. Hindi ko alam kung ano noon ang problema nila sa kanya o sa mga sarili nila, kaya ako na mismo ang lumapit sa kanila. Sa totoo lang, wala akong pakealam kung senior ko siya, pero walang dahilan para respetuhin siya't ng mga tao sa paligid niya.

"Pati ba naman babae, hindi n'yo na pinapalagpas? Nakakahiya..."

Napatingin sila sa akin. Yung payat na bata ni Nishidata, bigla na lang umatras. Ewan ko, pero parang may binulong sila...

"Taga-tennis club," narinig ko si Taba.

"Sibat na tayo, Boss! Si Kaoru Kaidoh 'yan, ang pinakakinatatakutan sa Second Year Assembly!"

"Wag mo siyang pansinin. Ano ngayon kung kinatatakutan siya? Oras na saktan niya ako, kahit konti lang, lagot naman siya't ang tennis club niya sa board..."

Pero bigla na lang siyang nanigas nang tignan niya ako sa mata. Ewan ko. Pero minsan gusto ko na ring pasalamatan ang mga magulang ko't meron akong ganitong mukha. Maraming natatakot sa itsura ko. Ebidensya na 'yung pinagkakamalan akong siga, o malas pa, takas sa Bilibid. Pero kahit papaano napapakinabangan ko rin 'yon lalo na sa mga taong walang magawa sa buhay.

Ilang minuto din siyang hindi makagalaw na parang me ginawa akong sumpa sa kanya. Ayos 'yon. Kaya lang, biglang may sumutsot sa amin. Akala namin, teacher, kaya ganoon na lang ang hagis ng gunggong na 'yon sa babae parang basahan para hindi siya mahuli ng mga rumorondang teacher.

"Sibat na tayo!" ganun na lang ang inis ko, basta na lang kami nilayasan ng mga 'yon na wala man lang banta-banta, the usual ba, dahil na rin siguro sa takot nila sa itsura ko. Pero ang mas nakakainis doon ay 'yung ginawa nila sa babae. Basta na lang siyang hinagis papunta sa akin, pareho kaming natumba.

At sa unang pagkakataon, nagkasalubong ang mga mata namin.

Maikli't mapupungay ang mga mata niya. Kulay-blue. Para akong nakipagtitigan sa isang manika. Ang mukha niya, maputi na mamula-mula. Makinis na para talagang sa manika. Cute din ang mga labi niya. Maliit. Bagay lang sa mukha niya. Pati ang buhok niyang maitim at mabango. Pakiramdam ko, nang mga oras na iyon, si Snow White ang nasa ibabaw ko, na parang nahulog siya mula sa mundo nila, o kaya'y isang anghel ang biglang bumagsak sa akin. Kung anu-ano na noon ang pumapasok sa utak ko noon nang maramdaman ko ang init sa mga labi ko. Doon ko lang na-realize na...

Nagkalapatan na pala kami ng mga labi.

Nakuryente ako doon. Buong katawan ko. Hindi ko maigalaw ang katawan ko sa gusto ko. Parang namanhid ang buong pagkatao ko sa nangyari—ewan ko lang sa babaeng nailigtas ko. Hindi ko na namalayan ang pamumula ng pisngi ko---at napansin ko rin ang pamumula ng pisngi niya. Wala. Gumulo ang utak ko. Mukha na ngang jigsaw puzzle ang utak natin, pakiramdam ko pa nadiskaril ang ayos ng utak ko sa nangyari sa amin. Wala tuloy akong ibang maisip na mura sa naging first kiss ko kundi...

_...Ang cute niya._

-*00_00*-

**NOTA BENE:**

Meet the new characters:

**[1]** Makikilala n'yo pa ang Captain ng Girls' Team sa susunod pang chapters, he-he...

**[2]** Hatoko Sohma, classmate/kababata/kapitbahay ni Momo. Makikilala n'yo rin siya sa pag-usap ng istorya.

**[3]** Maki Naegino, classmate ni Inui at tanging estudyante ng Seigaku na nagmo-motorbike. Malalaman n'yo rin kung bakit.

**[13]** Gaya ng sinabi ni Kaidoh, anak siya ng isa sa mga members ng board, particularly ng Vice-Chairman ng Seigaku System. Mula nang naging presidente siya, nabuhay ng may takot sa mga buhay nila ang pobreng mga estudyante—maliban na lang siguro sa ilan. Isa siyang tipikal na jerk na siga na naghahari-harian pero duwag at sunud-sunuran lang sa erpats niya, sunod sa layaw pero madaling matakot sa daga. Malalaman mo rin ang dahilan kung bakit siya naging Presidente, na dapat sana'y si Tezuka.

FOOTNOTES:

**[4]** The entire population of Seishun Gakuen Middle School is 1, 750 to be exact (from genius 10.5)

**[5]** A messed-up prayer based on the original Hail Mary. Huwag n'yo 'tong seryosohin, peeps.

**[6]** Totoy Bato, another comic marvel created by Carlo J, Caparas. Tungkol ito sa pakikipagsapalaran ni Totoy, isang pangkaraniwang magsasaka na naging rebelde't naging isang professional boxer nang mapadpad sa Maynila. Taglay niya ang kakaibang lakas ng katawan kaya ganoon na lang ang pagtataka ng mga kalaban niya dahil kahit ano sigurong gawin nila sa kanya, kahit ang barilin pa siya o tagain ng sabay, buhay pa rin. Ginampanan ito ng yumaong Fernando Poe, Jr sa pelikula, at ni Robin Padilla sa Telebabad version nito. Patapos na 'to!

**[7]** The Chocolates, popular female teen idol group at sinasamba ni Eiji.

**[8]** Leprechaun, isang sikat na Irish creature. Isang all-green goblin na tagapagbantay ng kayamanan na laging matatagpuan sa dulo ng rainbow. Mahirap silang hagilapin dahil sa isang kisapmata daw wala na sila sa harap mo. Tagadala din sila ng kakaibang suwerte sa sinumang may mabuti-o kahit may masamang kalooban na makakakita sa kanila na hindi nawawala sa kanilang paningin, at ang suwerteng ibibigay nila sa mga nakakakita sa kanila ang bahalang maghusga sa kanila. Associated din sila sa four-leaf clover na kilala ring pampaswerte sa Ireland.

**[9]** According to scientific study, a goldfish has a memory span of three seconds.

**[10]** Sa lahat na lang kase ng fanfics concerning Ryoma, lalo na pag drama o tragedy ang genre, madalas niyang ikinakamatay ay brain cancer.

**[11]** Derived from 'Juliet of the 21st Century', second ending theme of Wedding Peach.

**[12]** 'Tenshi no Enogu', Lynn Minmay's immortal song in Macross Flashback 2012. Kung alam n'yo kung ano ang Macross, or if you are a Macross fan, tiyak alam n'yo ang kantang ito. May version din nito si Mika Nakashima.

**_NEXT STANZA: _**_Heto si babae, bagong-salta. Pero unang araw niya, minalas na. Kasama pa niya ang tagapagligtas niyang bipura, nakilala na rin ang karibal niya. At ano ang kinalaman ng bagong parusa nila sa timba? At ang matronang coach, mabubuwisit pa yata, dahil sa kadebate niyang teacher na bakla, kaya pati ang di na dapat pag-usapan, nahungkat niya ng di sinasadya._

(**BS:** Censya na kase mali ang na-type ko ng una, sinabi ko kaseng Stanza Three. Stanza Two pa lang po 'to, next na yung Stanza Three, seryoso. Sowee kung medyo natagalan, you know. Abangan n'yo ang susunod na stanza! Adieu! :D)


	5. Stanza 3

_**PRINCESS IDOL**_

**Ni: BEAFSTAKES**

(**PASAKALYE: **I don't own POT. And oh—OOC ALERT!)

**Stanza Three:**

**KAORU AND KAORU**

_BS's POV_

**A**t nang naglapat ang kanilang mga labi sa unang pagkakataon, kapwa tumigil ang kanilang mundo. Ang kanilang pag-unawa sa oras ay pansamantalang nawala. Wala silang ibang maramdaman kundi ang init na gumagapang mula sa pagdikit ng kanilang mga labi hanggang sa kanilang mga kaloob-looban. Brrrr....!

Gustuhin man nilang makawala agad sa isa't isa, ngunit parang may malakas na dagbalani **[1] **ang mga labi nila. Hindi nila maikilos ang kanilang mga katawan ng kusa.

Nang magkasalubong ang kanilang mga mata sa unang pagkakataon, wari bang kilala na nila ang isa't isa noon pa. Pero kung kailan, saan, at paano, hindi na nila maalala, habang tumutugtog ang kanta ni Julie Vega **[2] **sa isip nila.

Ang utak ng pobreng binata, kanina pa mura ng mura. _Huminga ka, Kaoru! Hinga! HINGA!_

Ang puso ng kawawang dalaga, umiiyak na sa hiya. _Oh no, hindi ako makagalaw...! Lagot naaah..._

Hanggang sa nanaig din ang kanilang sariling pag-iisip, sabay din nilang itinulak ang isa't isa. Napatunganga. Lumayo sa isa't isa. Kapwa tinakpan ang kanilang mga bibig, kapwa hindi makapaniwala sa nangyari. Kapwa inosente. Kapwa pulampula ang pisngi. Kapwa nagulo ang pag-uutak sa isang mabilis, matamis, at walang kaparis na...

"Oh no!"

Napatingin pala si Kaya sa clock tower ng campus, kaya ganoon na lang ang gulat niya sa oras. Labinlimang minuto na pala ang lumipas pagka-alas-otso, super late na silang pareho sa kani-kanilang mga klase. Tatayo na sana siya, ngunit pinigilan siya ng mga nakakalat na papel sa paligid niyang paniguradong marumi't gusot na, lalo na 'yung isang tinapakan ng kupal na julalay ng Presidente ng Student Council. Kung kailan pa naman nagmamadali. Eeskapo na sana—Pfrrrrt!

Nanginginig pang pinupulot ng pobreng newbie ang mga papel na halos hindi na niya mapulot-pulot sa sobrang taranta. At eto namang Bipura, sa halip na tumunganga't panoorin ang dalagitang mataranta, minabuti na rin niyang tumulong sa pagpupulot ng mga papel. Ngunit sa pagtayo niya, aksidente naman niyang natapakan ang salamin ng dalagita! Sa gulat niya, inangat niya agad ang paang maysala. Subalit huli na...

Wasak na.

Ang munting Bipura naman ngayon ang nataranta sa kanyang ginawa. "Nakup--! Sorry! Sorry!" panay ang dispensa niya.

Pinahinahon siya ng mang-aawit. "N-no, it's okay, it's okay," pigil niya. "Kasalanan ko rin, eh..."

Kahit papaano'y naisalba pa ni Kaidoh ang mga papeles—maliban sa kawawang salamin. Napaungol na lang ito sa kanyang ginawa, sabay pulot din sa nawasak na salamin at inabot ang mga pinulot na papeles at hindi na nagsalita pa.

Kinuha naman ni Kaya ang mga pinulot na papel. "T-thank you," ngumiti ng bahagya. "Um..."

Hindi na naituloy pa ng dilag ang kanyang sasabihin (kung ano man iyon) nang biglang tumili ang kanyang tagapagligtas nang napansin nito ang suot niyang relo. Lalo na, kung anong oras na...

"LAGOT!" sabay angat sa kanyang bag. "Late na 'koh! Agh, hindi pa 'ko nakakapgbihis--!" at tumakbo na ito palayo papunta sa kanyang klase.

Kikindat-kindat pa si Kaya sa pagmamadali ng kanyang savior—hanggang sa napagtanto na rin niyang kailangan din niyang magmadali. Dalawang minuto na ang dumagdag sa oras. Agad na rin siyang tumayo, pinagpag ang sarili, inayos ang gamit, ipinaso na ang mga dokumento sa bag dahil mahirap na't baka may makabangga na naman siya, at tutungo na sana sa kanyang destinasyon nang mapagtanto din niyang buwiset, kailangan pa pala niyang pumunta sa Principal's Office dahil hindi pa niya alam kung saang klase siya iaassign, pero sa dami na rin ng nangyari sa loob lang bente minutos ay nawala pa sa isip niyang tanungin ang nagligtas sa kanya. Pinakawalan pa niya ang kanyang pagkakataon...

Kaya bago pa ito tuluyang makalayo, "Wait!" tawag niya. "Sorry ulet, pero puwede mo bang ituro sa 'kin kung nasaan 'yung Principal's Office?"

At mabuti na lang narinig pa siya ng nagmamadaling nakabandanna. "Main building! Ground floor! Room 101! Pagpasok mo, kumanan ka! Hanapin mo na lang du'n!" at tuluyan na itong nawala sa kanyang paningin.

Huli man ang lahat, nagawa pa rin niyang magpasalamat. At agad din niyang sinunod ang instructions na iniwan sa kanya't nagpunta na agad ng main building. Habang tinatahak niya ang pasilyo, hindi na naalis sa inosenteng isipan ni Kaya hindi ang nangyari sa kanya sa kamay ng dalawang kupal na iyon, kundi ang mahiwagang binatilyong nakabandanna't naka-official jersey ng isang sportsclub. Hindi na nawala ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib at pamumula ng kanyang pisngi dahil sa sumunod na nangyaring hindi nila parehong inasahan. At marahil, habambuhay na niya iyong dadalhin hanggang sa kanyang pagtanda.

_My first kiss ever...from my weird knight-in-shining-armor..._

-*_*-

_Kaidoh's POV_

Sa sobrang pagmamadali ko, hindi ko tuloy naalalang naka-jersey pa ako. Kaya nang nagbihis ako sa CR ng lalaki (hindi na ako nakadiretso sa clubroom dahil na kay Sempai Oishi ang susi), halos nagkamali-mali pa ako sa pagsuot man lang ng T-shirt o pantalon. Dahil bukod sa late na ako noon dahil sa pambubwisit ng mga kasama ko, hindi na naalis sa utak ko...

Ang first kiss ko.

Pakiramdam ko na-harass ako. O higit pa doon. Nanginginig pa ako noon sa nangyari. Lahat ng nahahawakan ko, nahuhulog ko. Nalasahan pa rin noon ng labi ko ang labi niya. Gusto ko na noong hugasan ang bibig ko, pero hindi ako makalapit sa lababo sa sobrang panginginig. Pakiramdam ko tinurukan ako ng libu-libong anaesthesia sa katawan ko't hindi na nawala-wala ang pamamanhid ko.

Napansin ko na lang ang sarili ko sa salamin. Hindi na nawala ang pamumula ng pisngi ko. Para akong me lagnat sa itsura ko. Gusto ko na noog sugurin ang opisina ng Student Council para resbakin ang bakulaw na 'yon dahil sa ginawa nila sa aki't sa babae, ayos lang kung magkakaso man ako.

Kung bakit pa kase nag-resign si Captain Tezuka sa pagka-President noon, eh... **[3]**

Pero hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit pagkatapos noon, hindi ako nakaramdam ng pandidiri sa sarili ko. Teka, baligtad yata. Yung babae dapat ang nag-iisip nuon. Tiyak hindi na ako patatahimikin ng konsensya ko. Mukhang hindi pa nakatikim ng halik 'yung babaeng tinulungan ko. Mukhang inosente. Cute pa. Ngayon ko lang siya noong nakita sa school. Hindi naman ako 'yung tipong me photographic memory, pero sigurado akong hindi ko pa siya nakita kung saan.

Pakiramdam ko, natulad ako sa Papa ko. Pinagsamantalahan ko siya.

Alam kong parang masyadong mabigat ang term na iyon, pero ano naman ang magagawa mo kung ganun nga ang palagay ko? Hindi naman sa takot ako sa mga babae't lumalayo ako sa tao (kase 'yun ang tingin nila sa 'kin, eh), kahit papa'no me paggalang naman ako sa kanila. Naniniwala akong nilikha ang babae para manatiling buhay ang mundo natin kaya dapat igalang at mahalin. Pero pagkatapos ng nangyari, tiyak susumpain na ako noon ng lahat ng babae, ng mga feminista't human rights activists sa buong mundo.

Iyon ang first kiss ko—mula sa isang babaeng hindi ko kilala. Parang hinigop niya ang lahat ng lakas ko kaya hindi ko na rin namalayang bumabagal na din ang kilos ko. Dahil doon, inisip ko na lang na walang dapat makaalam tungkol doon. Lalo na ni Momoshiro! Ang Seigaku pa naman, naging epicenter na ng tsismis mula nang kusang bumaba si Captain Tezuka sa puwesto't naging EIC ang kulot na 'yon. Mabuti na lang at wala nang masyadong tao sa grounds nung mga oras na iyon.

Marami nang kamalasan ang nangyari sa akin. Nadapa na ako. Nahulog sa imburnal. Nalason. Naligaw. Pinagkamalang ibang tao. Na-harass ng kung sino. Nagkaamnesia pa. Pero ang nangyari sa amin noong araw na iyon, a-tres ng Pebrero...kahit na sabihin pa ng ibang taong naka-jackpot ako dahil isang cute na babae ang nakahalik sa akin, para sa akin kamalasan pa rin 'yon. Lalaki ako, pero pinahahalagahan ko rin ang magiging first kiss ko. Ang gusto ko sana sa isang first kiss, 'yung nasa tabing-dagat ako habang lumulubog ang araw kasama ang taong mahal ko. Gusto ko ako ang mauna. Gusto ko rin makasigurong malinis ako, maayos ang damit at buhok ko, at mabango ang hininga ko. Pero alam kong imposible 'yong mangyari dahil na rin sa estado ng buhay ko't iniingatan kong reputasyon sa school. At tsaka...

Ang first kiss ko...para sana sa taong nagmamay-ari ng kuwintas na suot ko.

Wala na. Dahil sa halik na iyon, wala na akong mukhang ihaharap pa. Gusto ko sana noong mag-cutting class muna sa sobrang hiya, pero walanghiya, Math ang first period. May graded recitation. At alam na alam ni Darbus kung sino ang tumatakas sa klase niya't sinong hindi. Fsssssh...!

-*_*-

_BS's POV_

Wala na ngang masyadong estudyante sa quadrangle at sa iba pang bahagi ng campus—lahat nasa kani-kanilang classroom na. Puro kalat na lang ang makikita mo. Speaking of kalat, parang walang naganap sa pinangyarihan ng krimen—este, ng first kiss incident, ngunit...

Tila ba hindi lahat ng gamit ni Kaya'y napulot ni Kaidoh.

May nakapulot sa natitirang papel. Isang babaeng estudyante. Ang napulot niya'y litrato ni Kaya na tadtad ng kulad-pink na pusu-puso na yari sa art paper. Sinilip niya ang likod ng litrato: isang maikli pero maruming sulat. Puro bura na nga, mali-mali pa. Para pang kinahig ng lasing na manok ang pirma.

Napangiti ang babae sa kanyang nadiskubre. Agad niyang binulsa ang litrato. Kung anuman ang gagawin niya sa kanyang napulot ay ewan na lang natin.

-*_*-

"I'm really sorry, sir," dispensa ni Kaya nang nakarating na siya sa wakas sa Principal's Office. "Naligaw po kasi ako. Tsaka ho...hinarang po ako ng...president ng Student Council..."

"Si Nishidata ba?" hula ng Principal ng Seigaku, matanda na ngunit hindi naman mukhang terror. "Pagpasensyahan mo na siya. Anak kasi siya ng aming Vice-Chairman kaya ganoon ang ugali. Don't worry, pagsasabihan ko 'yon."

"Salamat po," yuko niya. "Tsaka sorry po ulit. Inagahan ko na lang po sana ang pasok ko..."

"It's okay, iha. Tutal naman, bago ka pa lang dito. Pero of course, the next time na maulit pa ito hindi ko na 'yan mato-tolerate..."

"Thank you, Sir!" bow ulit. "Pero...kahit na bago lang ako dito, hindi naman po tamang palagpasin n'yo ang ginawa ko—ah, I mean... officially student na ako ng Seigaku, right?"

Ang modest ng lolah!

"Uh...O-oo, tama ka--T-teka nga, ba't mo sinasabi 'yan? Pinapangunahan mo ba ako?"

"H-ho? H-hindi ho! Hindi 'yun ang--"

"Ah, anyway, anyway," pinakalma ang bata, "mukhang nakatutuwa ka namang bata. Sa nakikita ko, mae-enjoy mo ang pag-stay dito sa Seigaku."

"T-thank you po! Pagbubutihan ko po!"

"Mr. Hanaguchi," maya-maya'y may tinawag na tauhan ang Principal. Agad na lumapit ang matangkad na nakasalamin na medyo guwapo in fairview, "ikaw na'ng bahala kay Miss Yamamoto..."

"Opo, Mr. Principal," sagot ng assistant.

"Iha, ang ating Vice-Principal na si Mr. Hanaguchi na ang maghahatid sa 'yo sa klase mo dahil sa ngayon nagsisimula na ang klase. Sige na..."

"Opo! Maraming salamat po ulit!" at lumabas na ang dalawa.

Dalawang floors ang kanilang inakyat bago nila marating ang teritoryo ng mga Second Year. Tatlong pinto naman ang kanilang nilagpasan bago nila marating ang classroom na nakaassigned sa kanya. Ngunit tila hindi halata sa kanya ang nerbyos, dahil busy ito sa pagsa-sightseeing sa may veranda ng third floor kung saan tanaw niya kahit papaano ang isang bahagi ng mga tennis courts sa may kaliwang bahagi ng kanyang kinatatanawan.

Nasulit kahit papaano ang pagpasok niya.

"Excited ka na ba, Miss Yamamoto?" tinanong siya ng Vice-Principal.

"Ho? Opo!"

"Glad to hear that," at sa wakas ay huminto din sila sa ikaapat na pinto. Tinignan ni Kaya ang sign na nakabitin sa pinto ng classroom, sabay check sa kanyang class card...

Year 2, Class 7. Ito na nga iyon.

Maya-maya pa'y kumatok na si Mr. Hanaguchi sa pinto. Matapos ang apat na katok, pinagbuksan din sila ng teacher-in-charge sa period na iyon: naka-amerikanang gray, PINK ang necktie, puti ang loob, deformed ang mukha, uberly planchado ang buhok pero may sabay na hiblang ayaw ma-flat, at kahit bihisan mo pa siya ng tuxedo litaw na litaw pa rin sa kanyang tilamsik ng daliri't arko ng kanyang kilay ang pagiging miyembro niya ng Federacion.

At ang first impresson ni Kaya sa kanya...blink-blink. Wala lang.

"Yes, Mr. Hanaguchi?" anang baklang teacher. Pati boses, bading na nga, antaray pa.

"Pasensya na kung inistorbo namin ang klase mo," dispensa ng Vice-Principal.

"Which you already did," with matching taas-kilay pa. Boses pa lang at ere, nahahalataan na ni Kaya na isa siyang terror teacher. Brrr....

"Anyway, meron akong bagong ipapaalaga sa 'yo," sabay pakita kay Kaya.

"Who is she?"

At habang nagkakaroon ng interrogation sa may unahang pintuan, doon na nagkaroon si Kaidoh ng pagkakataong makapasok sa classroom na hindi napapansin ng kanyang teacher. Sa sobrang pagmamadali niya (buti na lang nakapagbihis pa siya dahil siguradong hindi siya papapasukin ng classroom na naka-jersey siya) ay hindi niya napansin kung sino ang kausap ng teacher niya.

Maging si Kaya'y bigo ding mapansin ang latecomer. Indoor shoes lang nito ang kanyang nakita.

Anyway, "This is Kaoru Yamamoto," pakilala ng Vice-Principal sa bagong-salta. "Nagho-homeschool siya bago siya pinasok dito. Her grades has reached the standards to continue her second year."

"Magtatapos na ang schoolyear," anang teacher. "Bakit ngayon lang siya nag-enrol? Mabuti na lang pala pinayagan siya ng Principal. Anyway," sinilip ang klase, "for a while. Iko-confirm ko muna 'to sa mga bata."

"Ikaw na'ng bahala sa kanya," paalam ni Mr. Hanaguchi. "Sige... Miss Yamamoto, good luck sa first day mo."

"Thank you, Sir!" sabay bow ng newbie, at iniwan na siya ng Vice-Principal sa kamay ng kanyang magiging adviser.

--*_*--

_Kaidoh's POV_

"It seems that you're twenty minutes late, Mr. Kaidoh," sabi ko na nga ba. "Pero tama pa rin kahit papaano ang dating mo, so be seated for a while. Mamaya ko na lang ibibigay ang parusa mo pagka-introduce ko sa magiging n'yong bagong classmate..."

Nagulat ako sa sinabi ni Darbus. Bago daw classmate. Nakakagulat dahil may humabol pa kahit na patapos na noon ang schoolyear, o siguro napaaga lang siya ng pag-enrol. Umupo rin ako sa desk ko na medyo nahihiwagaan pa rin, kahit na alam kong pansamantala lang ang pagpapapasok sa akin ni Darbus, palalabasin pa rin niya ako maya-maya lang (dahil pa rin sa kanila! Fssssh...!), ipapakilala lang niya ang magiging bagong classmate namin.

Speaking of bagong classmate, hindi ko tuloy maiwasang maalala ang babaeng iniligtas ko ng umagang iyon—at aksidenteng humalik sa akin. Pati 'yung nangyaring iyon, naalala ko pa. Inalog ko ang ulo ko't inisip na sana hindi siya 'yung tinutukoy ni Darbus. Dahil kung nagkataon...

"Halika, iha..."

Katapusan ko na nga.

Hindi nagkatotoo ang gusto kong mangyari. Siya nga, wala nang iba, ang naging bagong classmate namin. Parang tumigil sa pagkilos ang katawan ko. Nanigas akong parang bato—dahil hindi ko pa rin makalimutan ang nangyari sa amin ng umagang iyon.

Ni hindi ko rin alam kung matutuwa ako o hindi.

Yung mga reaksyon naman ng mga kaklase kong lalaki...heh. Me mga tulala. Me mga namumula. Yung iba, naglalaway na, peksman, andudumi ng isip. Yung iba, sinasampal-sampal o kanukurot-kurot ang sarili, sa pag-aakalang isang anghel, isang diyosa, o isang prinsesa ang nasa harap nila—exaggeration lang 'yon kase hindi naman maipagkakailang maganda siya. Panay naman ang bulungan ng mga babae sa klase namin. Wala akong kakayahang basahin ang isip ng isang babae, pero sigurado akong kung anu-ano na ang binubulong nila sa isa't isa tungkol sa babae. Wala na akong pakealam.

Sinulat ni Darbus 'yung pangalan ng babae sa blackboard. Ganoon na lang ang pagkatulala ko nang nabasa ko ang pangalan niya.

"Ok, class... Siya ang magiging classmate ninyo until the end of schoolyear. I would like to introduce to you...

Miss Kaoru Yamamoto."

Pagkabanggit sa pangalan niya, para akong na-warp pabalik sa panahong iyon...kung saan una kong nakilala ang babaeng nagmamay-ari sa kuwintas na suot ko. Pero nakabalik ako agad. Inisip kong napaka-pathetic ko naman para iugnay siya sa isang taong kilala ko noon, dahil sa totoo lang...

Maraming may pangalang 'Kaoru' sa bansang ito. Isa na ako doon.

--*_*--

"Sige na, iha, magpakilala ka na sa kanila..."

"Opo!"

Para na talaga akong lalagnatin noon. Hindi na nawala sa utak at labi ko ang nangyari sa amin ng umagang iyon. Sigurado akong pati siya, hiyang-hiya rin. Pero nang humarap siya sa amin, parang wala lang sa kanya 'yung nangyari. Masayang-masaya siya. Pero paniguradong sa loob-loob niya itinatago lang niya ang takot at hiya niya. Magaling siyang magkubli ng totoo niyang nararamdaman.

Ang problema, lalabas din 'yon oras na makita niya ako't makilala, kahit na nakapagpalit na ako noon ng school uniform. Tiyak titili 'yo't susumpain ako sa harap ng klase. Kung bakit pa kase sa lahat pa naman ng puwede niyang pasukan, sa Seigaku pa, at sa klase pa namin siya napadpad...

"I'm Kaoru Yamamoto. Nice to meet you!"

Dinig ko ang mga nagbubulungan sa paligid ko. Ano naman ang kakaiba sa pangalan niya maliban sa magkapareho kami ng first name?

"Just call me Kaoru. I'm 14 and my birthday's on June 30. Under ako ng isang private tutor bago ako nag-decide na pumasok rito..."

Maya-maya nagtaas ng kamay ang isa kong classmate na lalaki. "Teka," sabi niya, "ka-birthday mo pala si Kaya! June 30 din birthday niya eh!"

"Ah, Kaoru", babae naman, "kilala mo ba si Kaya? Fan ka rin ba niya?"

Parang initiation sa isang frat ang interview nila kay Yamamoto. Palibhasa, buong klase namin—puwera lang siguro ako—solid fans ni Kaya, 'yung singer. Papa'no pala kung sinabi pala ni Yamamoto na hindi?

"Ah...oo naman! In fact I'm a HUGE fan of Kaya!"

Nabawasan pa ako ng kakampi...

"Kung gusto n'yo papahiram ko sa inyo 'yung collection ko ng CD niya plus I can give you the latest updates tungkol sa kanya! Ok ba 'yun sa inyo?"

Sigawan ang buong klase namin, nakarinig lang sila ng pahiram ng CD at free access na parang dahil lang doon kaibigan na nila 'yung newbie. Mga balimbing. Sinuway man sila ni Darbus noon, parang wala lang silang narinig. Nakalimutan na nilang hindi pa tapos ang period...

Samantalang si Yamamoto, kanina pa tingin ng tingin noon sa akin. Iwas naman ako ng tingin. Dalawang bagay lang 'yan: puwedeng napansin niyang ako lang ang nag-iisang tahimik sa klase, o kaya nakilala na niya ako sa mukha't pilit niyang inaalala kung kelan at saan kami nagkita noon, bagay na hangga't maaari, iniiwasan ko noon.

Pero may isang nagpahamak sa akin.

"Tignan mo naman ang pagkakataon!" 'yung nasa likod ko pa ang nagturo, "Kase Miss Kaoru, me isa dito lucky winner sa pa-raffle ni Kaya! The BIG fan of all BIG fans! Eto siya, o! Uy, bati ka naman d'yan!"

Buwisit.

Sira na ang cover ko. Gusto ko na noong upakan 'yung tao sa likod ko. Ang tanging pag-asa ko na lang noon ay 'yung jersey ko. Dahil nakabandanna ko ng umagang iyon, sapat na siguro 'yon para hindi niya ako mamukhaan.

Pero kung makatingin si Yamamoto sa akin noon, gulat na gulat. Parang unti-unti na niya ako nakikilala. Ako naman, iwas ng iwas, pero sa totoo lang, wala nang kuwenta ang umiwas sa kung ano ang totoo.

--*_*--

_BS's POV_

At kung si Kaoru Yamamoto (or in this case tawagin na lang nating Kaya para mas maikli) ang tatanungin, hindi siya makapaniwala sa sarili. Posible ngang 'it's a small world after all' dahil hindi niya inakalang nasa klase ding iyon ang itinadhana sa kanyang lucky fan. At hindi rin niya akalaing magiging magkaklase sila.

_Siya pala 'yon...!_

Pasalamat na lang ang kanyang Lucky Fan at hindi pa (naman) siya namumukhaan ng idol.

"At ano'ng tinuturo-turo mo d'yan!?" bulyaw ni Kaidoh sa nagpahamak sa kanya. "Wag mo nga 'kong idamay???"

Nang mga oras na iyon, hindi malaman ni Kaya kung ano ang mararamdaman niya ngayong nakilala na niya ang kanyang Lucky fan. Hindi niya alam kung pagsisisihan niya ang pagbunot sa pangalan niya o matatawa na lang sa kanyang kamangmangan o maaawa sa naging kapalaran niya. Bukod kasi sa mukha niyang parang minu-minuto tumutungga ng suka, madali rin siyang mairita't sumabog sa isang kalabit lang na parang armalite—mas pipiliin na lang niya tuloy na piliting paniwalaan ang sariling isa lang siya sa libu-libong fans na nagpadala ng homemade hinayupak na postcard na puro ng bura't mali-maling grammar sa kanyang sulat. Sa isip-isip niya, puwedeng sa hiya din niya maaaring nagpagawa na lang siya sa friend niya o maaari ding may sira-ulong nag-setup sa kanya't wala siyang kamalay-malay doon.

Pero ganoon na lang siguro ang kamot ng ulo niya't bakit bumalik ang pamumula ng kanyang pisngi nang makita ang kanyang tulirong lucky fan na namumula din. Hindi kaya...

"Eh...Kaoru, ano ba'ng mga paborito mo bukod ke Kaya?"

"Naglalaro ka ba ng kahit ano'ng sport?"

"Ano nama'ng type mo sa isang lalaki?"

"Class, settle down!" suway ng adviser, "Isa-isa lang!"

Demanding ang mga tanong. Daig pa nila ang mga makukulit sa reporter sa isang presscon. Pero tulad ng isang in-demand teen idol, game na game namang sumagot si Kaya. Tutal naman, puros interesante ang mga tanong:

"Uh...mahilig ako sa blueberries. Sanay akong kumain sa mga fastfood pero allergic ako sa pork. Aside from Kaya, mahilig din ako sa pop, hiphop and RnB and alternative rock din. In fact I'm also a fan of the Rockafellers **[4]**. Gusto ko sanang mag-alaga ng cat or dog...kung wala lang akong asthma, bawal kase sa 'kin 'yung may balahibo, eh. Pero may alaga kaming aso dati, isang St. Bernard puppy...kaso nalason siya (aww...). About 'yung kung meron akong nilalarong sport," at saglit na nag-isip...

"I'm once in a tennis team noong nasa dating school pa lang ako..."

Buong klase ang nagulat. "Naglalaro ka ng tennis!?"

"Aba, girl," sabat ng isang girl, "you've come to the right school!"

"Tamang-tama," anang kalikod ni Kaidoh, "dito ka ke Kaidoh magtanong kung gusto mong sumali sa tennis club! Di ba, 'tsong?"

Strike two.

"At ako pa'ng tinuro mo!" bulyaw ng Bipura. "Kasali ba ako sa Girls' Team!?"

"Pakipot pa 'toh... Eh sino si Sohma, kung ganu'n? Tsaka si Lili Chuu? Mga kasama mo 'yun, di ba?"

"Taga-kabilang section kaya mga 'yun!?"

"He-he... Censya na dito sa classmate namin, ha? Hindi naman siya isang shy-type guy, nagkataon lang na..."

"Sino'ng shy!?"

"Hindi lang shy, denial mode pa! Pero marami 'yung kilalang taga-Girls' Team kaya no problem--"

"Magsama kayo ni Momoshiro!"

Buking na nga siya. Salamat talaga sa pahamak niyang anino sa likuran at ibinunyag niya sa neophyte ang pagiging niyang member ng prestighyosong tennis club. Pero ang dahilan pa rin ay ang nangyari sa kanila ng umagang iyon. Naka-regular's jersey siya noon. Naka-bandanna pa. Ok sana kung magkakandahirap pang manghula si Kaya kung saang sportsclub may ganoong uri ng jersey para at least ligtas pa si Kaidoh sa kahihiyan. Pero ngayong alam na niya ang lahat, lalo pa't napansin na nitong namumula ulit to the highest level ang dilag...

Paalam, dangal.

"O, class," tingin na ng tingin sa relo ang bading na adviser, "ano'ng petsa na, kinakain n'yo na ang buong period sa kai-interview--!"

"Last na lang, Sir!" may nagtaas ng kamay na isang girl, "Hindi pa niya sinasagot 'yung last question!"

...Oo nga, no?

"Kaoru...ano ba'ng type mo sa isang lalaki?"

Ooh, showbiz ang tanong. Hindi tuloy maiwasan ni Kaya ang mamula lalo (na ikinabuntonghininga ng mga kalalakihan sa klase, minus Kaidoh, dahil oh come on, sadya namang napaka-cute niya lalo na pag nahihiya) dahil sa tanong na iyon. Tuloy, hindi na rin niya maiwasang maalala...

Ang kauna-unahang kaibigan niya noong bata pa siya.

"Hmm...type ko sa isang lalaki...?" sige, showbiz din ang sagot, "Yung maprinsipyo. Masipag. Totoo sa sarili. Kaya akong ipagtanggol. Kayang harapin ang lahat...At lalo na, 'yung may never-say-die attitude!"

Bulungan ang mga bubuyog. Hindi naman ganoong ka-showbiz ang kanyang sagot. Kahit papaano pinakuntento ni Kaya ang kanyang mga fans. Pero nang napansin niya ang nangangamatis-pa-ring Bipura, hindi niya maiwasang magtaka (dahil akala naman ng lolo mo siya ang pinaparinggan dahil sa mga obvious na sagot ng idol) at mag-alala (dahil ilang beses na rin siyang nangamatis ngayong araw na puwedeng ikasama pa sa sobrang blood rush).

At ang badaf nilang adviser, inip na inip na sa tagal ng mini-presscon. "Ano na? Anything else? Tignan n'yo, thirty minutes na lang ang natira sa period natin at naghahabol pa tayo sa lesson!"

Oo nga naman. Sampung minuto din ang kinain ni Kaya sa introduction pa lang, nakalimutan na niyang nasa kalagitnaan pa sila ng klase nang dumating siya. Kaya nagpaubaya na rin siya. Baka may isugod pa sa clinic ng di oras.

"None? Good," yehey, natapos din. Kaso, "Ah—bago tayo magsimula," sabay lingon sa newbie, "Miss Yamamoto, since you came in TWENTY minutes late, I'm afraid yon cannot join in my class yet. You have to stay outside till the first period is over."

Negative at violent reactions tulad ng "BOO!" ang narinig niya mula sa klase, dahil para sa kanila it's so unfair naman para sa isang kabagu-bagong estudyante ang maparusahan agad dahil lang sa na-late siya. Pero...

"—This is to show everyone that in this class we don't tolerate latecomers, maski bagong-salta pa lang sila dito or 'institusyon' na sa klaseng ito. Alam mo kase, iha, pantay-pantay ang tingin ko sa mga estudyante ko so hindi umuubra sa akin kahit anak pa sila ng principal o ng prime minister. And you should know that since from this day forward, estudyante na kita't ng Seishun Gakuen so you have to fit yourself in the rules implementing here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes...Sir..."

Natahimik na rin ang klase. Eh wala rin silang magawa kahit buong araw pa silang magngawa. Oras na magsalita kasi ang kanilang terror teacher, nagiging batas agad iyon, bawal magrebelde o grades nila ang magiging kapalit. Wala silang laban.

Ngunit kung meron mang malapit nang magpasiklab ng himagsikan sa loob ng Class 2-7, ayun at masama ang tingin sa adelantadong prof. Nagtitimpi na lang.

"But don't worry, hindi ka nag-iisa," sabay tawag kay, "Mr. Kaidoh!"

"S-Sir...?"

"It seems that you're comfortable sitting there na parang nakalimutan mo na yatang may atraso ka pa sa akin. Akala mo lusot ka na, no...?"

Strike three! And OUT!

Kaya sa bandang huli, sa kabila ng kanilang pagdating, nanaig pa rin ang batas ni Mr. Darbus, at kapwa napalabas ng classroom ang pobreng neophyte at ang kanyang tagapagligtas—na isa palang member ng tennis club, kaklase niya, Lucky Fan...at ang kanyang first kiss. Ang classmate niyang kapareho rin niya ng pangalan, na tinawag niya sa una na 'weird knight-in-shining-armor'. Doon na rin unti-unting napagtanto ni Kaya na simula pa lang ito ng kanyang kumplikadong buhay bilang estudyante ng Seishun Gakuen Middle School.

--*_*--

_Kaidoh's POV_

Pareho kami ni Yamamoto na napalabas ng classroom dahil bente minutos kaming na-late. Pareho pa kaming pinagbuhat ng baldeng puno ng tubig. Mga sampung minuto pa noon bago matapos ang period namin. Rakenrol.

Kung sa akin lang, walang problema. Ngayon man ako na-late ng sobra (salamat talaga ke Momoshiro't sa mga pahamak kong teammates!), ayos lang sa akin ang magbuhat ng mabigat at manatili sa labas ng classroom. At least hindi ko masisilayan ng sampu pang minuto ang mukha ng baklang iyon. Tama lang 'yon sa akin dahil nagpaapekto pa kasi ako sa tsismis.

Pero si Yamamoto... Kabagu-bago pa lang niya noon, minalas na siya agad. Kasalanan kase ng tabachoy na anak ng Vice-Chairman na 'yon kung bakit siya nahuli sa first day niya. Hindi ko alam noon kung ano ang ginawa ni Yamamoto para pagtripan siya ng ganoon. Bukod doon...

Kasalanan ko rin kung bakit siya nadamay sa parusa. Kung iniwasan ko lang ng kahit konti ang bibig niya, wala sanang naganap na eskandalo.

Nang napansin ko si Yamamoto, para bang hirap na hirap na siya sa isang balde pa lang ng tubig. Ang sabi niya member siya noon ng tennis club nila sa dati niyang school. Siguro matagal din siyang hindi sumasabak sa training kaya ganoon na lang siguro ang reklamo ng katawan niya.

Ayos ang first day niya. Hindi bagay sa kanya ang mga ganoong parusa.

Doon ko rin napansing kami lang dalawa ang nasa corridor. Hindi ako tuloy makaporma sa kung ano ang sasabihin ko sa kanya. Pero nakalimutan kong bawal pala mag-usap habang nasa gitna ng parusa. Boring. Hindi ko tuloy masabi sa kanya ang tungkol sa nangyari ng umagang 'yon. Katapusan ko na pag binuksan ko pa ang isyung 'yon. Isa pa, ang tanging pag-asa ko lang noon, sana'y nakalimutan na niya ang tungkol doon.

"I'm sorry..."

Nauna siyang nagsalita. Ganoon na lang ang gulat ko kung bakit siya humingi ng sorry samantalang sa kabuuan, wala siyang ginawang mali.

"Nang dahil sa akin, na late ka. At tsaka..."

Nakakaawa talaga siya. Naiinis ako sa mga taong nagsosorry kahit na wala naman talaga silang kasalanan. Hindi ko kase maintindihan kung ano ang gustong palabasin ng mga ganoong klaseng tao.

"Wala rin kahit hindi pa kita nakita," sagot ko na lang. "Late pa rin ako ng mga pitong minuto. Yung adviser namin, walang patawad sa mga nale-late sa klase niya. Ma-late ka lang ng isang segundo, palalabasin ka pa rin niya."

"No way! Ganun siya kahigpit sa inyo?"

"Malas mo lang at napadpad ka pa sa klase namin."

Tumahimik muli ang paligid namin. Wala na kasing dahilan para magdaldalan pa kami sa gitna ng parusa namin dahil me mga bagay na sa sobrang selan hindi na puwedeng pag-usapan pa. Pero hindi ko na namalayang unti-unti din akong naawa ke Yamamoto, lalo na nang sinubukan niyang magsalita tungkol sa nangyari sa amin ng umagang iyon. Nahalataan nga niyang ako ang nakahalikan niya. Pakiramdam ko tuloy gusto ko nang magpagawa ke Sempai Inui ng vegetable juice dahil sa mga pagkakamali ko ng araw na iyon. Kasalanan talaga ng tabachoy na 'yon!

"Wala kang kasalanan," sabi ko.

"Huh?"

"Kung dumating lang ako ng maaga-aga, baka matulungan pa kita kahit papa'no. Tsaka..."

"Yung time na...aksidente tayong nagkahalikan..."

Para akong binato ng bola sa likuran sa sinabi niyang iyon. Nalintikan na nga. Naalala nga niya.

"Don't worry. Isipin na lang natin, hindi 'yon nangyari."

"Madaling sabihin."

"Bakit naman? Don't tell me...first kiss mo 'yon?"

Ngayon naman para akong binato ng racket sa ulo. Hindi ko alam kung paano niya nahulaan iyon, pero hindi ko nagustuhan ang pagkakatanong niya. Masyado siyang prangka para sa isang baguhan.

"Hindi mo pa ako kilala," tinitigan ko siya. "Kung gusto mong magkasundo tayo, iwasan mo nang magtanong sa 'kin ng mga bagay na wala kang karapatang alamin."

Ni nakalimutan kong babae pala ang kausap ko. Tinakot ko pa ng di oras. Sa inis ko na rin noon sa mga nangyari kaya pati walang kamalay-malay dinamay ko na sa galit ko. Tuloy...

"S...s-so...sorry...ang daldal ko talaga..." napaurong siya sa takot. "Hindi na lang ako magsasalita..."

Nag-sorry na naman siya. Hindi ko alam kung nagpapaawa-epek siya o talagang natural na sa kanya ang pagiging nakakaawa. Parang takot na takot siyang magkamali kaya panay na lang ang sorry niya. Inisip ko tuloy kung me trauma siya sa mga lalaki't ganun na lang siya kumilos.

Nagmukha pa akong kontrabida sa ginawa ko. "Sorry rin. Hindi tamang takutin ka ng ganun..."

"Pero...may point ka rin doon. Hindi pa nga tayo ganun ka-close. Kakikilala pa lang natin sa isa't isa. Sino naman ako para alamin pa kung first kiss mo nga 'yon o hindi..."

"First kiss ko nga 'yon," inamin ko rin.

"Oh..."

Matapos kong aminin sa kanya ng katakut-katakot ang tungkol doon, hindi ko alam kung nabunutan na ako ng tinik sa dibdib ko o lalo lang bumaon, o kaya matanggal man ang tinik, hindi na mawala ang sakit. Ang weird. Para akong ini-interview ng isang reporter sa isang showbiz show.

"Eh ikaw?" gumanti ako ng tanong.

Parang nag-alangan pa siyang sagutin ako, pero sumagot din siya. "Ako din. First kiss ko rin 'yon." Namula pa. Fssssh.....

"Eh ba't parang balewala lang 'yon sa 'yo?"

"Hindi naman sa ganoon. Siyempre, importante para sa babae ang first kiss niya. Para na iyong initiation para maging siyang ganap na babae. Pero useless din ang magngawa kung manakaw man 'yon sa 'yo ng hindi mo ini-expect kahit ano pang iwas mo. It's useless to cry over a spilled milk, sabi nga nila."

May punto siya doon. Ako 'tong lalaki, ako pa 'tong reklamo ng reklamo nang manakawan ako ng halik. Daig ko pa ang ni-rape na babae. Nakakahiya ako sa harap niya. Hanga ako sa kung papa'no niya nasikmura 'yon. Ang weird niya talaga.

"Hindi pa rin tama 'yon," sabi ko. "Kasalanan ni Nishidata ang nangyari sa atin."

"Nishidata?"

"Yung matabang ewan na humarass sa 'yo kanina. Anak ng Vice-Chairman namin, kaya nagagawa ang gusto. Presidente din siya ng Student Body mula pa November. Nagtatapang-tapangan, pero ang totoo ni manuntok hindi marunong."

"Kaya naman pala... Pero ano'ng nangyari sa dati n'yong President?"

"Nag-resign siya. Hindi pa niya binabanggit sa amin ang dahilan. Pero hindi ko maiwasang suspetyahang me kinalaman doon ang erpats ni Nishidata pero wala akong ebidensya para patunayan 'yon."

"I see..."

Dahil nandoon na rin lang siya, naisip kong mas mabuting maaga pa lang, ipamulat ko na kay Yamamoto ang problema noon sa Seigaku.

Tatlong buwan na noon mula nang napilitang mag-resign si Captain Tezuka sa dahilang hanggang noong Pebrerong iyon hindi niya sinasabi. Malakas talaga ang hinala ko noon na may kinalaman doon ang Vice-Chairman. November din ng taong iyon nang nag-maternity leave ang dati naming adviser kaya si Darbus ang pumalit—at hindi na siya bumalik simula nga noon. Mula nang naging adviser namin siya, hindi na ganoong kalaya ang mga kilos namin. Lahat idinidikta. Bawal sumuway. Konting reklamo lang namin, puwedeng maapektuhan ang grades namin o puwede kaming mapunta sa blacklist ng admi. Sabi mismo ni Sempai Oishi na member din ng Student Body, malaki ang kuneksyon ni Darbus sa Vice-Chairman kaya hindi ko talaga naiwasang maghinala.

Nagsimula lang akong maghinala ng husto nang hindi na nagpakita ang dati naming adviser, si Mrs. Odagiri **[5]**. Ang alam lang namin, nag-maternity leave siya, pero matapos ang dalawang buwan bigla na lang sinabi ng Principal na si Darbus na ang magiging adviser namin hanggang sa matapos ang schoolyear. Kilala pa naman siyang kritiko ni Nishidata. Umpisa pa lang, hindi na siya sang-ayon sa tradisyunal na paraan ng pagtuturo na sinusulong noon ni Nishidata dahil nalilimitahan ang nalalaman naming mga estudyante sa libro't apat na sulok ng classroom. Pero hindi lang si Ma'am Odagiri ang sinampulan. May mga teacher ding tulad niyang nilalabanan ang mga pamamalakad niya, pero tulad ni Ma'am Odagiri, pagkawala niya nawala ding parang bula ang mga pinakamatitinong teacher.

Sabi din ni Sempai Oishi, mabibilang na lang sa daliri ko ang mga natirang lumalaban kay Nishidata. Dalawa daw sa kanila, sina Principal Ishikawa't Coach Ryuzaki. Pero hindi na ako umaasa sa Principal dahil maging siya naging puppet na rin ng baboy na 'yon. Tungkol na man ke Coach, Natakot din ako para sa kanya, baka kasi anumang oras magpapractice na lang kami na wala siya.

Hindi naman nag-iisa si Nishidata. Bukod ke Darbus, malakas din noon ang kutob kong tuta din niya ang Vice-Principal, ilang teachers, at kinakampihan siya ng lang miyembro ng admi. Lalo na ng Chairman. Noong panahong iyon wala siya sa Japan. Nasa serye siya noon ng mga business trips abroad na nagsimula pa nung October. Apo niya 'yung editor-in-chief ng school organ namin. Classmate ko. Dahil wala nang senior na puwedeng humalili sa posisyon, siya na ang nagprisinta dahil na rin sa pagiging niyang active—at pagiging sipsip. Kaya lumabas din na may ilan ding estudyanteng nagpapasipsip para lang maproteksyunan ng mga maka-tradisyon. Suwerte ang mga may kamag-anak, tulad niya, na may kuneksyon.

Kaya nang panahong iyon, tatlong buwan ding nagtiis ang Seigaku sa pagsasamantala ng Vice-Chairman at ng mga kampon niya. Pagdating sa kung ano ang pinakapakay nila, doon na ako walang ideya. Pero doon pa lang, masama na ang kutob ko.

Hindi lahat ng tungkol sa lagay noon ng Seigaku kinuwento ko kay Yamamoto. Sa isip-isip ko, kabagu-bago pa lang niya para ngayon pa lang, mabiktima na siya ng kawalang-hustisya sa school. Isa pa, ayoko siyang biglain o baka magbago siya bigla ng isip at lumipat na agad siya ng school. Ayokong mawalan ng pag-asa ang isang tulad niyang mukha pa lang, positibo nang mag-isip, tsaka nakita ko din sa kanyang gustung-gusto niyang pumasok sa Seigaku, bagay na gusto ko noong malaman.

"Uh...Kaidoh, right?" tinanong ako.

"Oo."

"Thanks nga pala sa kanina, ha?"

Lalo lang ako hindi makatingin sa kanya. Pinasalamatan pa niya ako sa kabila ng mga nangyari. "Ginawa ko lang naman ang dapat."

Bigla na lang siya napabungisngis.

"Bakit?"

"Wala lang," palusot pa niya. "Ang dali mo kasing mamula. Ang cute mo pala kapag nahihiya ka!"

Tama ba namang sabihing cute ako dahil lang namula ako? Ang totoo, wala pang nangahas na nagsabing cute ako maliban noong me iniligtas akong matanda mula sa magnanakaw. Ni hindi ko na rin maalala kung minsan ba tinawag ako ng nanay ko na cute. Hindi ko na 'yon inisip at ayoko nang isipin pa.

"Anyway," sabi niya ulit, "ikaw...bukod sa kanina, papa'no ka na-late?"

"...Ang totoo...kanina pa ako nandito ng mga quarter to eight...kundi lang sa taong 'yon at sa mga kasama niya, sinira nila ang araw ko dahil lang...nanalo daw ako sa raffle. Yung ke Kaya daw?"

"D-daw?" parang nagulat pa siya sa sinabi ko. "You mean, totally hindi mo kilala si Kaya?"

"Hindi."

"Pero papa'nong..."

"Hindi ako sumasali sa mga ganoong contest lalo na't kung hindi ko alam ang background nu'n. Hindi naman ako ganung ka-desperado para magpapansin. Hindi ako katulad ng taong 'yon..."

"S-sino? Kaaway mo sa school?"

"Hindi. Masamang bangungot."

"ARAY! Sakit nu'n, ah!"

Speaking of bangungot, wala akong kamalay-malay na nagsisimula na naman akong bangungutin noon. Wala akong kamalay-malay na hindi lang pala kaming dalawa ang pinalabas ng teacher. At sa lahat pa naman ng puwede naming makasama sa parusa, siya pa. Pakiramdam ko talagang itinadhana na kami para maging magkaribal at sirain ang isa't isa. Buwisit.

At tama rin ang hula kong masama pa rin ang loob niya sa nangyari sa akin.

"Heh, ikaw rin pala," sabi ko.

"Magtigil ka," bulyaw niya. "Kasalanan mo 'to!"

"Ako dapat ang nagsasabi niyan. Kundi n'yo lang ginawang issue ang raffle malamang wala ako dito ngayon!"

"Anoh!? Kung tutuusin, ako dapat 'yun, eh. Pangalan ko dapat ang binanggit ni Kaya, hindi sa 'yo!"

"Sana nga ganun para ikaw na lang ang nandito..."

"At least suwerte pa rin ako! Pero hindi, eh!"

"Hn, pathetic ka na nga, makasarili ka pa..."

"Nahawa lang ako sa kamalasan mo."

"Kung araw-araw rin namang me umaaligid na malas sa akin, hindi na ako magtataka..."

"Nagpaparinig ka ba!?"

"Tingin mo?"

Napakakupal niya talaga. Hindi lang ako makatiis, kanina ko pa sana siya binuhusan ng tubig na buhat-buhat ko.

"S-sandali," si Yamamoto, "Kaidoh, siya ba 'yung sinasabi mong..."

"Iyon ang kinatatakutan ko noon: ang makilala niya si Momoshiro. Mahirap na pag nahawa siya sa kurimaw na iyon. "Wag mo na'ng alamin," sabi ko. "Para na rin sa ikabubuti mo..."

"Nakakahiya ka, tsong!" minura ako. "Pati ba naman sa babae, pagdadamutan mo pa ako? Bilib na talaga ako sa 'yo..."

"Kesa naman madamay pa siya sa kalokohan mo, mas mabuti na ring hindi niya malaman kahit pangalan mo man lang."

Pero ang kupal niya talaga nang binati niya si Yamamoto. "Hi!"

"H-hi..." bati din niya. Naloko na talaga.

"Parang ngayon lang kita nakita dito..."

"Ah, kapapasok ko lang kase dito. New student..."

"OH? Buti't pinayagan ka pang mag-enrol kahit last term na!"

"Nag-homeschool kase ako, eh. Bale tinatapos ko lang ang second year ko dito."

"Ah... Pero teka, kung bago ka lang dito, bakit kasama mo 'yan sa corridor?"

"He-he...na-late kasi ako, eh..."

"Ang malas mo naman! Naging classmate mo na nga'ng Bipurang 'yan, napadpad ka pa sa pinakaterror na teacher dito!"

"Sabi ko s a'yo, eh," binulungan ko si Yamamoto. "Walang sense kausapin ang isang 'yan..."

"Pero he seems to be nice naman, eh," sa sinabi niyang iyon, sinampal ko na lang ang sarili ko.

"Nga pala," nagpapresko pa ang kumag, "bestfriend slash rival ako ni Kaoru Kaidoh. Takeshi Momoshiro. Momo for short."

"At KELAN pa kita naging bestfriend!?" bulyaw ko.

"H-hi," kumagat pa siya. "Kaoru Yamamoto. Nice to meet you!"

"Ka-Kaoru!?" nagulat pa siya. "Steeg, magkapareho pa kayo ng pangalan, ah! Hmm...ano kaya'ng ibig sabihin niyan...?"

"Ano naman kung magkapareho kami ng pangalan?" katwiran ko. "Dalawang milyong tao sa Japan ang me ganyan ding pangalan, noh! **[6]**"

"Ang sabihin mo, KJ ka lang."

"Sinasabi ko lang ang stats, noh!"

"Stats? Samantalang sa Math, ambopols mo?"

"Eh ikaw? English mo nga, English Carabao!"

"Um...guys..." nakalimutan kong kasama pa pala namin noon si Yamamoto. "I think hindi naman yata tamang dito pa kayo magtalo. Pa'no na lang 'pag naabutan tayo ng teacher dito? Tsaka Kaidoh," hinarap niya ako, "I think wala namang masamang intensyon si Momoshiro (Momo na lang, pahabol pa niya)—I mean, Momo, kung gusto lang pala niyang makipagkaibigan sa akin. He's just exercising his rights."

"Oo nga!" sabat pa ni kumag.

Pero hindi naman 'yon ang ibig kong sabihin. "Nakita mo na'ng ginawa mo!?" sisi ko. "Iba na talaga'ng impluwensya mo, 'tsong! Di ko na ma-reach! Hindi ko na tuloy alam kung kelan mo pa ako balak tantanan o me balak mo pa nga 'kong tantanan pero kahapung-kahapon mo pa ako binubuwiset!"

"Pambubuwiset ba'ng pagsauli ko sa notebook mo!? Pati pa naman 'yon balak mo pang palakihin!? Ang sabihin mo, ingrata ka lang talaga!"

"Kase tama nga naman si Sempai Oishi! Magsasauli ka na nga lang, me halo pang dada! Puro ka kase reklamo!"

"AKO! AKO! Lagi na lang AKO!"

"Gaya-gaya ka ng linya!"

"HULI KAH! Sabi ko na nga ba't nanonood ka ng mga pelikula ni Juday, eh!"

"Sigurado ka ba'ng linya 'yon ni Juday!?"

"Ta mo? Inamin mo ren! Ayan, kung anu-ano nang linya'ng kinukuha mo sa pelikula para me masabe ka lang! Wala ka talagang originality!"

"Wala palang originality, ah... Eto! Tignan mo kung di pa dumugo ilong mo dito! Why don't you just mind your own business (nosebleed nga!) at si Echizen na lang ang buwisitin mo kesa lagi na lang ako!?"

"English-english pa toh...buwisitan pala, ah... Sigeh!" nilapag ni Momoshiro 'yung isa sa mga buhat-buhat niyang balde (dalawa kase ang bitbit niya, ang yabang talaga), doon ko na nahulaan ang balak niya noon. "Sa totoo lang kundi lang ako tinulak ni Sempai Eiji, baka wasak na 'yang pagmumukha mong matagal nang wasak! Tinitiis ko lang ang sakit na nararamdaman ko! Ganun ka na ba talaga kadesperado para sumulat ka ke Kaya? Bah, lumalabas na rin pala ang tunay mong kulay..."

"Siguro nga tama ka. Kundi lang dumating si Sempai Kikumaru, baka kanina ka pa me amnesia d'yan!"

"Try mo lang!"

"Gusto mo ngayon nah!?"

Tuluyan ko na nga noong nakalimutan si Yamamoto. Wala na kase akong ibang nasa isip kundi papaano patitikumin ang bibig ni Momoshiro. Masyado kaseng insecured ang loko, bukod doon, wala pang modo. Wala siyang hiyang ipakita ang kamangmangan niya sa mga taong kakikilala pa lang niya. Tuloy pati ibang tao nadadamay sa kanya. Lalo na ako. Nananahimik na nga 'yung tao, ginugulo pa rin niya. Saludo na nga ako sa kakupalan niya.

"T-teka..." ni hindi ko na rin siya pinansin nang sinubukan niya kaming awatin.

"Sigeh..." binuhat ni Momoshiro ang balde, sabi ko na nga ba. "Ngayon na, sabi mo...?"

Gumaya naman ako. "Pagsisisihan mo 'to..."

"At kelan pa 'ko nagsisi sa mga ginawa ko sa 'yo...?"

"Utak at konsensya talaga ang wala sa 'yo..."

"Ikaw din...kasama na'ng pride mo...!"

"Ikaw...!"

"Please, guys," inaawat na kami noon ni Yamamoto, "itigil n'yo na 'yan!!!"

"Pasensya na," sinabihan ko siya, "pero sana 'wag ka nang makialam sa 'min. Problema namin 'to."

"Tama ng BF mo, Miss Yamamoto," kupal talaga! "Kaya please lang lumayu-layo ka na't baka mabasa ka pa..."

"BF pala, ah..."

"T-teka! Hindi ba kayo natatakot sa mga--"

SPLASH! SPLASH!

"...Teacher...nyo...?"

Fssssssh...!

In fairness, nagulat ako sa sarili ko. Hindi ako nabasa. Bulok talaga siyang umasinta. Pero si Momoshiro, ganun din. Pareho kaming hindi man lang natuluan ni konting tubig. Doon ko na naalala si Yamamoto—pero ok lang siya. Nakapikit, siguro akala niya pareho kaming nabasa. Speaking of basa, pare-pareho pa kaming nagtataka kung sino ang binasa namin, kung meron man.

Hanggang sa ganoon na lang ang putla namin pagkakita namin sa dalawa naming...biniktima.

"Kaoru Kaidoh..." si Darbus.

"Takeshi Momoshiro..." 'yung adviser niyang babae.

"I'LL SEE YOU AFTER CLASS!"

BANG!

Buo na talaga ang araw ko noon. Kaya pala ako pinipigilan noon ni Yamamoto ay dahil baka mabuhusan namin ang sarili naming mga teacher na saktong lumabas nang narinig kaming nag-aaway. Huli na ang lahat.

Pero sa inis ko na rin, imbis na tumigil ako, "Gunggong ka... kasalanan mo 'toh..."

"Ano na nama'ng ginawa ko...?"

"Denial ka pah... Sa simula pa lang, ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit ako na-late sa klase!"

"Bahket!? Ako lang bah!? Eh sino sina Sempai Eiji kanina!?"

"Hindi ako tulad mong nandadawit pa ng ibang tao sa kasalanan mo!"

"At hindi rin ako tulad mong madaling mapikon dahil lang ke Kaya!"

"Hindi ko nga siya kilala, pero 'wag mo siyang idamay dito!"

"The more you deny, the more you admit!"

"At saang pelikula mo naman pinulot 'yan!?"

"Um, guys..." binalewala na naman namin si Yamamoto, "kanina pa kayo--"

"ANOH!?"

"Kanina pa kame nakikinig sa mga bunganga ninyo!"

Doon ko lang napansin noon na kanina pa pala nakikinig sa amin ang mga teacher namin. Basambasa sila dahil sa amin (buti nga ke Darbus!), tuloy, naging sigurado na ang susunod naming parusa. Lalo lang ako napahiya sa sarili ko nang napansin kong tawa ng tawa si Yamamoto sa amin. Ewan...pero nakyutan ako sa kanya nung tumatawa siya. Gusto ko na noong itago ang mukha ko sa balde sa sobrang hiya ko. Kasalanan kase ni Momoshiro.

Sa kaso namin ni Yamamoto, hindi kami agad naka-attend ng next subject dahil sinermunan pa kami ni Darbus sa Faculty Room. Ganoon na lang ang inis ko sa binigay niyang parusa sa amin. Ayos lang sana kung ako lang, eh, dahil ako naman ang nagsimula ng gulo, pero pati si Yamamoto isinali na rin niya dahil lang sa naroon siya nang nagkagulo. Iyon ang isa pang ayoko sa kanya: wala na nga siyang sense of judgement, wala pa siyang kunsiderasyon.

Ang parusa lang naman niya sa amin: isang oras kaming pinaglinis ng classroom pagkatapos ng klase. Kaming dalawa lang.

-*00_00*-

**NOTA BENE:**

Meet the new characters:

**[5] **Hiromi Odagiri—unang adviser nina Kaidoh bago si Darbus, at tulad nga sa naging description ni Kaidoh tungkol sa kanya, isa siyang matapat na teacher na biglang nawala, na inasahan lang na nag-maternity leave. Malalaman n'yo rin ang dahilan ng kanyang pagkawala sa pag-usad ng kuwento.

FOOTNOTES:

**[1} **Ayon sa Makabagong Diksyunaryong Filipino ng Unibersidad ng Pilipinas, ito ay nangangahulugang 'electromagnet' sa ating wika. Ang 'dag—' ay mula sa 'dagitab' na hango sa ating sinaunang wika na nangangahulugang 'kuryente' sa ating bagong talasalitaan, at ginagamit ito upang tukuyin ang anumang bagay na may kinalaman sa kuryente. Kaya kung nabasa mo na ang 'Bakit Baligtad Magbasa ng Libro ang mga Pilipino' ni Bob Ong, malamang ganoon na lang ang pagtataka mo kung salita pa rin natin ang mga salitang 'dagbalani' (electromagnet), 'dagdaloy' (electric flow) at 'daglarangan' (electric field), kaya nga bago n'yo pa gamitin ang mga salitang ito, sabi nga ni Bob Ong, siguraduhin n'yo munang alam n'yo at ng mga kasambahay ninyo ang ibig sabihin ng mga salitang ito pag sumigaw ka ng "Saklolooh! NA-DAGITAB AKOOOH!!!"

**[2] **Julie Pearl Vega Postigo sa tunay na buhay, sikat na child wonder-turned-drama princess na kasabayan nina Janice de Belen. Maagang namatay sa edad na 16 noong 1985 dahil sa kumplikasyon sa baga't puso na nagresulta sa pulmonya, bagay na inilihim sa buong bansa hanggang sa ipalabas sa Maalaala Mo Kaya ang kuwento ng kanyang buhay na pinamagatang 'Unan' starring Angelica Panganiban as Julie Vega. Tuluyang naputol ang kanyang pinagbibidahang soap opera na 'Anna Liza' sa GMA mula nang siya'y mamatay. Gayumpaman, nag-iwan siya ng marka sa kamalayan ng mga Pilipinong movie fans dahil sa kanyang una't huling self-titled album kung saan naroon ang sikat niyang awiting 'Somewhere In My Past'.

**[3] **Sa maniwala ka o sa hindi, o siguro sure ka na, ayon sa Genius 40.5 si Kunimitsu Tezuka ang Presidente ng Seigaku Student Council—pero dito, I made him resign early for reasons that you will know sa pag-usad ng kuwento (babae sa likod ko: suspense!).

**[4] **Di ako sure kung totoo sila or it just popped out of my head, please let me know. Dito ginawa ko silang sikat na rockband na idol ni Kaya. Kaya nga sinasabi kong ang mga binabanggit kong mga tauhan dito, original man ng POT o original ko, hindi ko sinasadyang banggitin sakaling hindi ko sadyang banggitin dito na totoo pala sila.

**[6] **Huwag kayong maniwala sa stats ko, gawa-gawa ko lang 'yan, pero ang hindi maitatangging katotohanan, common na ang pangalang 'Kaoru' sa Japan, mapa-lalaki man o babae.

_NEXT STANZA: Welcome to Seigaku, home of this year's National champions. Kilalanin ang Boys' and Girls' Team sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon! And whoe, ano ang alam ni Coach Ryuzaki tungkol kay Hiromi Odagiri na hindi na dapat iungkat pa?_

(**BS: **ANG TAGAL KO, NOH!? Nilagnat kase ako, sowee po sa lahat ng mga naatraso! Hu-hu... :( Anyway, eto na ang Stanza Three. Need to be busy ulet! Wooh! :D )


End file.
